The Lordship of Harry Potter
by DaRoHa
Summary: When Harry is nine and knows nothing of magic, He gains his emancipation and the knowledge of generations of Potters. Follow his life as he learns of his Heritage and has fun BEFORE HE ATTENDS HOGWARTS...
1. Ancient Awakening

**Chapter 1 ~ Ancient Awakening**

After many years, a pulse of Power finally left the wards of Potter Manor, The ancestral seat of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter. The magic was strong, The Manor awakening after its long slumber. No-one had inhabited it for 200 years. Harold and Elizabeth Potter had moved to a smaller home in Godric's Hollow to be nearer to medical treatment in their old age. James and Lily had remained there because as far as they were concerned, they didn't need to move. James lived in the Hollow because he believed the manor was too big for a bachelor and he became comfortable with his house. The house-elves rejoiced as their master would finally be aware of his heritage, ready to come home and be awakened to his position in the wizarding world. The semi-sentient building was sending some of its magic and knowledge to its owner, Harry James Potter.

* * *

_**Authors Note:**_

This is my first FanFic so the chapters will probably be a bit on the short side. Please review and maybe tell me how you want the story to go because any encouragement is welcome.

_DaRoHa_


	2. Scared Adults

**Chapter 2 – Scared Adults**

Nine-Year-Old Harry James Potter awoke with a jolt. His cupboard under the stairs was lit up by a glow emanating from his body. His body was tingling all over. It was a thousand times stronger than the other times he had felt this. He felt sadness, remembering the last time he felt anything near this strong was when his parents were alive. His scar began to hurt, the fragment of Voldemort's soul being forced out by the ancient Potter Magic. He felt light, a weight lifted off him as a black wisp floated in front of his face, before popping out of existence. Suddenly, emotions were rushing through his mind, seemingly colourful and more realistic, their suppression and drain on his power finally removed. He knew he was small and scrawny, but he never thought he would feel this good. He sat on his old and lumpy mattress, wishing his life would be as good as his dreams. He dreamt about a woman with red hair and green eyes holding him, loving him, being a mother to him. She wasn't there for him anymore, only available in his dreams. The man with messy black hair and glasses much like his own was the same, loving and fatherly, yet only visible in his dreams. As he thought about them, his mind seemed to grow at an alarming rate, increasing his happiness tenfold. He knew he wasn't a freak. His uncle Vernon was wrong. He was a wizard. Had his uncle and Aunt been lying to him his whole life? These were some of the many revelations he had as the knowledge and magic of the Potter Legacy manifested itself in him.

**llllll**

As Harry was coming to terms with the knowledge and power sent to him by Potter Manor, a new entry was being made into a book in the Ministry of Magic. The book was known as the book of Elders, only able to be read by Heads of the most ancient and Noble Houses. The new entry read:

"_Harry James Potter ~ 9 ~ Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter."_

The book had been forgotten by all, except for the most powerful and most learned wizards of Britain. It was a book of emancipation. Whenever a clause in a most ancient and Noble houses' House charter was put into effect, the heir in question would be emancipated automatically, bypassing normal wizarding law and being able to take vengeance against those who had wronged them. Harry James Potter was at that moment, made an adult, able to become Head of House.

**llllll**

Albus Dumbledore was not worried by much. He was sitting in his office, examining the Invisibility cloak of James Potter. Too Busy in His search for a sign of the Deathly Hallows, he did not notice the erratic whirring of a silver object increase to an impossible speed. Being one of the most powerful wizards alive, his wards upon his office did not let him hear the change. Suddenly, the machine returned to normal. The headmaster never noticed, a problem he would never be able to comprehend the beginning of.

**llllll**

"Get up Boy!" shouted Vernon Dursley. He wasn't the most intelligent muggle, Harry's uncle never seemed to remember that Harry couldn't get up until his cupboard door was unlocked.

"Get up you little Whelp!" shouted an even angrier walrus-like man.

As Vernon Dursley grabbed his keys, he noticed a distinct lack of noise from under the stairs. _"Yes!" He thought to himself. "The little blighter is asleep! Time to get beat my hard earned money out of him..."_ After unlocking, He opened the door; the cupboard was devoid of all human life. No Harry Potter. All possessions of the little urchin remained, but no sign of him. Vernon didn't know what to say. He was happy he wouldn't have to waste any more good food on the boy, yet his Petunia wouldn't be happy. She may have hated her sister with a maliciousness he never understood but she would never harm any child. He was angry also. How in the world, did Harry bloody Potter, an undernourished boy who struggled to mow the lawn, escape a cupboard with multiple locks upon it? WITHOUT WAKING ANYONE!

Suddenly, a multitude of pops alerted Vernon to the fact that he was no longer alone downstairs. "Master Harry Potter was hurt because of you! You must pay the Price to the most ancient and Noble House of Potter! You stole his bodily strength so we will steal your mental strength!" announced one of the elves, wearing a gold suit with the potter crest embroidered on his left breast pocket. The other house elves began to chant also, many in silver suits, some in bronze suits.

"BLOODY FREAKS GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" was all he remembered. The Nimble and Intelligent Potter House-Elves had apparated into the home, silencing the rooms upstairs. They understood what had happened; they were now bonded to Harry Potter. Vernon was sent insane by their magicks. All he could think or say was about freaks being in his house. As the house-elves left, they relinquished all wards and spells that were cast over Privet Drive.

Hearing their Patriarch shouting at who they assumed to be Harry, Petunia and Dudley Dursley rushed downstairs to see what was wrong. Seeing him shouting into an empty cupboard, they tried to calm him down. He just wasn't able to listen to reason anymore.

There were three knocks on the door. Petunia answered while Dudley tried to restrain his dad.

"Mrs Dursley," asked a police officer.

"Yes?" she replied.

"We've received multiple reports from your neighbours involving screaming coming from your residence telling somebody to get out. Do you mind if we come in?"

"If you must, but there's really nothing wrong."

As the policemen walked into 4 Privet Drive, Vernon Dursley had another fit. He was rambling about freaks with glazed over eyes, no doubt in the mind of the Police Officers that they were looking at an insane man.

Talking into his radio, one officer called in "Sierra-Oscar this is nine-five. Yep john, privet drive. We've got an insane person here, need a place for him in the psyche ward. Roger that. Nine-five out."

"Mrs Dursley I'm sorry but we need to take your husband away. Its part of our duty to ensure the general public remains unharmed. "

"But...He's my husband!" cried Petunia.

"It's the law Mrs Dursley. We would recommend trying to get some sort of compensation from your husband's workplace, finding yourself a job also."

"Th-th-th-thank y-you?"

"Once again, we are sorry. Come on Sarge; let's get him out of here."

That was the last time anyone saw Vernon Dursley on Privet Drive. As the Police took her husband away, Petunia saw hope for her son and herself in the future. They would now stand a chance of surviving. He had always wasted lavish amounts of money on his gargantuan meals, never spending any of the money left to care for Harry on the poor boy. She had always tried hard to be nice. Petunia Dursley was a changed woman. She was a squib and she knew it. She vowed on what little magic she had that she would raise Dudley properly without the bad influence of Vernon affecting her son. No-one noticed it but a clause made By Lily in James Potter's will activated. Little did anyone know, The now smaller Dursley Family was set for life.

**llllll**

Gringotts bank in Diagon Alley was the oldest wizarding bank in Britain. Why? No-one trusted anyone but the goblins with their money and priceless family heirlooms. The oldest of their accounts dated back to Merlin, yet the oldest of all their accounts were owned by the unknowingly richest wizard ever, Harry James Potter.

Lord Ragnok was head of Gringotts bank, also wizard-goblin liaison for meeting between the goblin king and friends of the goblins. As well as overseeing the general running of the bank, he followed the life of the Boy-Who-Lived, directly overseeing his accounts.

The goblin _Al-Kesh_ unit or intelligence squad was not known among the wizarding populace. They used their own brand of goblin magic to remain safe and undetected, gathering information able to help their nation in some way for the future.

Griphook of the Atchsnegg clan was a member of this unit. He was the most skilled at infiltration and remaining undetected, earning him the honour of watching over harry potter. Reporting once per month until the boy was five, Griphook saw not a childhood, but torture. It was in his orders to not interfere unless the boy's life was directly in danger, straight from the Goblin King himself. As Harry turned five, Griphook increased his reports to once per week. Hearing all of this evidence laid before him, The Goblin King set a decree.

_As powers set down by the Krashnal high council in 1336. I hereby decree No wizard shall harm harry potter while we watch over him. No harm shall come to his magical core while we watch over him. If the wards of his Ancestral Home are to seek him out, he will be removed from his relatives home and emancipated and mentored by us per the most ancient and noble house of potter's Charter. Griphook of Atchsnegg shall be his "angel" watching over him. I leave it to the personal judgement of Griphook as to when we will remove Harry Potter from his residence unless his life is in immediate danger. I hereby make this proclamation legal as the previous generations of the subject's family have been allied with the goblin nation._

Ragnok heard a thud and looked up. Griphook was standing before him with a small boy, not much bigger than himself, in his arms. Foregoing the traditional gobbledygook, they spoke English as no such words in their language could describe what had happened to harry potter.

"Griphook Atchsnegg. May your enemies suffer and your gold increase."

"Lord Ragnok. May your gold increase and your enemies suffer." Griphook spoke with a haste that made the importance of the meeting apparent.

"My Lord, this is Harry Potter. He is undernourished and lacks the medical treatment he should have had. We need to get a healer in here immediately as only the wards of Potter manner kept him alive."

"They finally adjusted to him. This is good news in a bad way Griphook. He is now a legal adult and can take up his many titles; however we need to heal him as soon as possible. Lay him down here," said Ragnok, magicking a bed into existence.

Waving his arms in a complex motion, Lord Ragnok called on the magic of the very Earth in which the vaults were delved into, the magic of the Gringotts building and the magic of the Potter ring, stored in his desk those 8 years ago.

"_Földanya, gyógyítani ezt a barátunk nemzet. vigye be bankunk"_

Chanted twice, Harry's mind translated some words into heal, earth, mother and bank. He didn't know what was happening but he was glowing again. This tingle felt so good. The magic flowed through him like warmth from a heater. As the glowing subsided, he was able to stand up and walk around. He felt great! He could breathe deeply! His backside didn't hurt and it wasn't till he did the embarrassing act of feeling his backside for the welts that he realised he was not alone.

"I'm s-s-sorry Mr..."

"Mr Potter you have nothing to apologise for. Please, take a seat," motioning to one of the overstuffed armchairs across from his desk.

* * *

_**Authors Note:**_

This is my first FanFic so the chapters will probably be a bit on the short side. Please review and maybe tell me how you want the story to go because any encouragement is welcome. It might take a few chapters for me to establish the background to the story.

_DaRoHa_


	3. Inheritance

**Chapter 3 ~ Inheritance**

"Umm...Where am I?" asked a curious Harry James Potter.

"You are in Gringotts bank Mr Potter. I am Ragnok and this is Griphook. We are ready to give you your inheritance."

"Please, just call me Harry. Inheritance? Are you talking about magic? I always thought I was a freak," mumbled a despondent Harry

"Mr P...Harry, you are not a freak. None of this is a dream. Now before we begin, would you allow me to transfigure your clothes into something more suitable?"

"Yes please...Ragnok," Harry said, taking time to properly pronounce the name.

Ragnok waved his hand as Harry watched in awe. His clothes seemed to melt into a muggle suit under wizarding robes. He noticed the Potter crest trimmed in gold on his chest and was about to ask a question when Ragnok interrupted.

"Harry...that is the Potter Crest, your family crest. If you will allow me I will now read out you parents' will and your inheritance so that I can better answer your questions."

"Please Ragnok, I think I'm ready now," replied Harry.

"Harry I have to read out a lot of nonsense at the start to gain access to your parents will and your inheritance, please bear with me."

"Don't worry Harry, nothing will hurt you while I'm here," whispered Griphook.

"Thank you Griphook, May your gold increase," said Harry slightly inclining his head.

This small movement did not go unnoticed by either of the Goblins in the room, both smirking at the not-forgotten-niceties of wizard-goblin relations. They knew Harry would remember at some point, It was part of their magic that the Goblin King had instilled in the line of the most ancient and noble house of potter four centuries after Merlin died, to remain in alliance with the goblins as the most powerful family.

"_I James Harold Potter have written this document while sound of mind as my last will and testament to be legally binding by the law and by my magic. My wife Lily has also had input so as to have one will for the both of us. At the price of 10 Galleons each I accept the Gringotts costs of owling each person mentioned in this will and informing them of what they have received. _

_To Ragnok of Gringotts, I give my thanks for services rendered as well as 50,000 galleons, also he may take a piece of goblin weaponry of his choice from the Potter vaults. May your gold increase and your enemies suffer._

_To Remus J. Lupin, I leave memories of the marauders and my Pensieve, may you remember the old days well. I also leave him 200,000 Galleons and a permanent supply of wolfsbane potion, free of charge. I hope you will one day get over your "furry little problem."_

_To Sirius Orion Black, I leave 200,000 Galleons and an affidavit signed in blood by Lily and Me saying Peter was our secret keeper. We think you may be blamed for our betrayal if the fidelius is broken._

_To Severus Tobias Snape, I leave 200,000 Galleons. I am eternally sorry for any wrongs that I did you and I hope you will one day forgive me. I was nothing but a bully at school and you deserved me to treat you better as you were Lily's best friend._

_To Alice and Frank Longbottom, I leave 200,000 Galleons to help raise that little tyke Neville. I hope he and harry can get along well and become friends._

_To Minerva McGonagall I leave 50,000 Galleons. Professor, thank you for putting up with our pranks and always siding with your lions._

_This clause will activate for Petunia Dursley if automatically if the conditions are met. Petunia, I know we have had our differences but I understand that it is only Vernon corrupting you. If you rid yourself of that horrible excuse for a man and vow to raise your son properly, I hereby give you 150,000 Galleons in Muggle Money._

_Lastly, to my Son and only Living Heir Harry James Potter, I leave every other material possession to you. All of Our Galleons and Properties we give to you. We love you son and We are sorry We never got to see you grow up. We also leave you a prototype projection pensive with all of our memories of happiness with you. Thank you for making our lives happier._

_I leave Lord Ragnok to do a blood test on Harry and see which titles he inherits._

_Here ends my will."_

There was not a dry eye in the room.

Ragnok was given thanks by a great wizard! And galleons!

Griphook, although not mentioned, was happy for Ragnok and Harry. He knew the boy deserved this and more after all of the hardship the Dursleys had put him through.

This was the happiest moment Harry could remember. He was _Loved_. He had made people _Happy_. He had _Memories of his parents_. He was Rich!

"Mr Potter, your parents were great wizard-folk. We were honoured to have known them." At this statement, both Goblins bowed down before standing up and walking over to a cupboard.

"Thank you. May your gold always increase. 'scuse me. What are you doing?" asked a curious and bewildered Harry.

"We are retrieving the Blood sieve," replied Griphook softly.

They lifted a heavy bowl-like stone slab out of the cupboard. Harry could see strange marking on the side which he knew were words. As his mind processed the markings, he understood what to do to use this magical artefact.

_Thy name is not of mud,_

_This bath proves it of blood;_

_Cut yourself above the sieve,_

_Seal it fast if you must live;_

_If your mind has begun to fly,_

_You are surely going to die._

"Harry Can you read those runes?" asked an intrigued Ragnok.

"Yes. Is that not normal?"

"It is a skill not many come by naturally. All Goblins understand it naturally however no-one since Merlin himself has been able to do it naturally. Interesting..."

"Harry, are you ready? Just cut your hand over the bowl and i will heal it up as soon as there is enough blood," reassured Ragnok.

Harry cut his palm over the sieve and as a few drops hit the stone, Ragnok sealed his hand and the magic of the sieve activated, increasing the quantity of his blood to fill the entire bowl.

The blood turned gold as the heritage runes began to take effect. A voice began speaking out of the bowl, enlightening the three beings present in the room.

_Blood of Mine I see Harry Potter,_

_You were born, son of a plotter._

_Adult through an Ancient and Noble House,_

_Be ready now, your titles Rouse._

_Heir of Peverell, Merlin, Gryffindor,_

_You were not born on the floor._

_Of Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Potter, Hufflepuff._

_I'm sure you now have heard enough._

As the bowl was saying this, crests were floating to the surface with a small sentence floating underneath each of which was which crest and how he was related to that family.

_Peverell – James Potter_

_Merlin – James and Lily Potter_

_Gryffindor – James Potter_

_Hufflepuff – James Potter_

_Slytherin - Lily Potter_

_Ravenclaw – Lily Potter_

_Potter – James Potter_

"Harry, It would seem you own the oldest and most noblest of Gringotts' vaults," said Ragnok incredulously.

"Really? I mean You say all of these blood thingys but what does that mean?"

"Dear Boy, it means your name is now Duke Harry James Potter-Merlin-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Slytherin-Ravenclaw-Peverell. You are officially the noblest living wizard in the whole world."

"Ok...where's the hidden camera?"

"Harry, after the reading of your parents' will and all of the new knowledge you have been given today, do you actually think we would joke about this with you?"

"Well I guess I'm being a bit dumb..."

"Harry, even in your small manners so far to us you have proven yourself to be friend to the goblins and wise for your age. I will fetch your rings now which will make your titles official. If you want, when the titles are accepted you may just ask people to call you Harry Potter."

"Yes please, That would be fantastic! What do the rings do?"

"These rings acknowledge your positions and are unable to be taken by force from you by anyone."

Harry slid the rings on one at a time, the Potter ring first and the Merlin ring last. With Each new ring, Harry felt his magical core strengthen and his mind sharpen. As the Founders' rings went onto his fingers, Harry's knowledge grew considerably. He felt like he had travelled the world. He knew all about Hogwarts and all of the subject matter off by heart. _Secret Passages? Chamber of Secrets?_ Harry was intrigued at the prospect of adventuring.

As he put the final Ring on, The pulse of raw magic was unbelievable. Ragnok had never seen such a thing as No-one had claimed the ring of Merlin since the supreme sorcerer himself.

"Lord Ragnok of Gringotts, Griphook Atchsnegg; I appoint the two of you to be my agents at Gringotts and manage all of my accounts. I also wish a list to be made of my properties," pronounced the confident Boy-with-many-titles.

"May we still call you Harry, Duke?" asked an awestruck Griphook.

"My friend, did I ever say the two of you couldn't call me Harry? I consider all goblins and people as my equal, except for Dark Wizards. We will work together to change this world for the better."

"Thank you Harry," they both bowed deeply.

As the self-updating list was made, Harry sat and pondered how much his life had changed in a few short hours. Griphook had saved him, he had been fixed up and He was rich to boot! As he was thinking of the vengeance he would get on Vernon Dursley, a Goblin rushed in before jabbering quickly to Ragnok in gobbledygook:

"Lord Ragnok, here is the list of properties owned by the Duke. Also, We have finished digging out the walls of vaults 1-7 Sir. We are still in the process of organising the goods inside and removing the old doors. The new and enormous vault one will be finished quite soon."

"Goblin, thank you for your efforts. Every goblin working on this effort may have 20 Galleons each as a token of my thanks for your hard-working efforts."

"Thank you Duke...May your gold increase."

"Likewise my friend."

The goblin ran from the room with a smile on his face. Not only had he been spoken to by the duke, he had been spoken to in his own language! All goblins working on the duke's vault also got money! It truly was a great day.

"Here you go Harry, If you need any help which I doubt, just ask," said Ragnok as Griphook left to report to the king for a new assignment.

"Thank you again friend."

Harry immediately looked at the index at the top of the scroll, somehow knowing what to look for on the ancient-looking document. Seeing the number of properties was quite disappointing, however he realised that this was just properties, not any businesses.

_Duke Harry James Potter-Merlin-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Slytherin-Ravenclaw-Peverell's Properties_

_Camelot Castle, England_

_Potter Manor, England_

_Hogwarts Castle, Scotland_

_Windsor Castle, England_

_Buckingham palace, England_

_Diagon Alley, England_

_Knockturn Alley, England_

_Hogsmeade Village, Scotland_

_Villa Auditore, Italy_

_Eiffel Tower, France_

_Sydney Opera House, Australia_

_Ritz Hotel, New York City, United States of America_

_Reichstag, Germany_

_The Louvre, France_

"_The Strip," Las Vegas, United States of America_

_WhiteHouse, United States of America_

_Madagascar, Indian Ocean_

_St Mungo's Hospital, England_

_Ministry of Magic, England_

_Potter Castle, Wales_

The list went on and on. Harry got bored quickly.

"Ragnok, I would like to get a wand and suitable wizarding equipment from Diagon Alley."

"Mr Potter, I would like Griphook to follow you under disillusion magic but I would also like you to try and call a certain family heirloom to yourself. Your father showed it to me once, an heirloom of the family since your Great ancestor of the Peverell line."

"What exactly is this heirloom?"

"It is a true invisibility cloak. It is not material with charms on it which can wear off over time; it has invisibility threaded into it. I believe it is currently in the hands of Albus Dumbledore. You should be able to aquire it by saying _Cloak of Hiding, Return to me_."

"_Cloak of hiding return to me._"

**llllll**

As he spoke those words, Albus Dumbledore got a surprise that he actually noticed. The cloak he was examining and had been examining for hours slowly vanished from existence in his hands. He looked at his silver instruments and finally realised something was wrong. Where there should have been whirring, there was no movement. The two devices attached to the wards were no longer silver, they were a dull grey, never able to be polished to shine again. The only functioning device was telling him Harry was alive. The meddling old Coot could never be bothered to check on the boy himself. He would send that squib Figg or maybe something really had gone wrong.

He floo-called Arabella Figg as soon as humanly possible.

"Arabella, something is very wrong all of my sensors say that the wards over Privet drive have fallen. Have you seen anything amiss?"

"Albus, I tried getting in touch to tell you, Vernon Dursley was taken away to hospital by the police rambling about freaks and getting out of his house."

"But is Harry OK?" Albus stuttered. If the boy was hurt in any way it would be good for him. The boy would be needy and would flock to the cause of the Headmaster.

"I'll go over now and see. Goodbye Albus."

Albus was angry at the bumbling fools he had left the boy with. _He had cast compulsion charms on Vernon to make him hate harry, but if Vernon was sent away mad, how would his plan work? Who could he register to his cause to get Harry to want his Help?_

**llllll**

_Knock, Knock Knock_

Petunia Durslay answered the door, surprised after her run in with the inheritance, finding the old neighbour Mrs Figg asking for Harry.

"Arabella. He. Is. Not. Here."

"W-What?"

"I have no idea where he went. It was the day Vernon went mad. The boy had somehow managed to escape a padlocked cupboard and leave overnight, without as much as a thank you or goodbye note."

"b-b-but He...He..."

"Goodbye Arabella."

**llllll**

As Harry Potter Walked out of Gringotts in a golden cloak with the Potter crest on his chest, He looked around, able to get a feel for the magical area, somehow knowing where and what everything was. Walking with Purpose, people noticed an important looking person walk towards Madam Malkin's. They took no notice, probably another pure-blooded bigot going to make himself look even more important.

As he entered, Harry was accosted by a thin yet beautiful middle-aged lady who he assumed to be madam Malkin.

"Hello Sir, What may I do for you today?" she queried with interest. Never had she seen someone in such a fine cloak.

"I wish to buy a whole wardrobe and then some. Do you do muggle suits?"

"Yes my dear boy. Will your father be along soon to show payment?"

" Duke Harry James Potter-Merlin-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Slytherin-Ravenclaw-Peverell, pleased to make your aqquaintance."

"Oh M...Sorry Sir I assumed..."

"Dear Lady don't worry, just please answer my question as I'm rather in need of new clothes."

"Yes, we do all forms of clothing magical and muggle."

"I will need multiple sets of every clothing, with anti-dirtying charms and drying charms on them. Basically, a whole wardrobe, repeated in different colours. I would also like sizing charms as I prefer not to go shopping often. Money is no option."

"Thank you so much sir!" Madam Malkin uttered her thought, unable to hide her happiness.

"Also, I would like sets of Hogwarts Clothing so as not to return here later."

"Yes Sir"

Over an Hour later with many different outfits in his weightless space bag, Harry left The clothing shop with Griphook. He wandered the alley and bought a large white owl which he named Hedwig. He also bought A Nimbus 2000 from Quality quidditch supplies, annoyed when children surrounded him to get a look at it.

"Children! Leave me alone or I will invoke my ownership rights over this alley and MAKE YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The children ran to other parts of the shop, some to their parents. As Harry and Griphook left the store, He heard Griphook chuckle. They walked down the alley to the wand shop. Harry looked up at : _Ollivanders – Master WandMakers since 382AD_.

_Ting-Ting_ went the door as they passed into the shop although there were no bells there. A curious yet crazy looking man slid down from the back of the shop on a moving ladder.

"I require a wand Mr Ollivander," stated Harry bluntly.

"Aah Mr Potter. I remember when your parents got their first wands as if it was yesterday. I will be right back."

As ollivander went to gather some wands, Griphook decided to make himself visible.

"Harry, there is a legend of a wand stored here that was Merlin's. Only a direct descendant that is chosen by the wand may use it. I think you should ask about it."

Ollivander returned, arms loaded with wands.

"Sorry Mr Ollivander but I was wondering if I could try Merlin's wand. I am a direct descendant," Harry firmly informed him.

"Descendant...? ok...Mr Potter but don't get your Hopes up. Many have tried and all have failed."

As ollivander left, he quickly returned with a glass case in his hands, looking at harry skeptically.

"Legend says if the wand has chosen you then your hand and yours only will be able to penetrate the glass and acquire the wand."

As Harry moved his hand in, he felt a calmness overtake him. As a joke to ollivander he pretended that he couldn't penetrate the glass.

"See...I told you not to expect anything. Wha!"

"I was just kidding I wanted to see your reaction. How much do I owe you?"

"It was your ancestor's so it is already yours."

As Harry Left the store with Griphook in tow, Ollivander was just staring at the empty case in shock, trying to believe what had happened.

"Harry I Think it is Time you went to Potter Manor. The House-Elves would have felt when the wards adjusted to you and will be wanting to see you."

"How do I get there, Griphook?"

"I believe as you have so many rings you should just hold your fist near to your mouth and say potter manor. Normally you would just say it to the one ring."

"Ok. But you're coming with me. I always knew someone was watching me and I need someone to look after me until I get used to this whole thing."

"Yes, Harry. I've been around you so long it would be hard to just leave you to fend for yourself."

"Potter Manor," muttered Harry as he held Griphook with one hand and held his ring hand up.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This is my first FanFic so the chapters will probably be a bit on the short side. Please review and maybe tell me how you want the story to go because any encouragement is welcome. It might take a few chapters for me to establish the background to the story.

I posted this Chapter the day I wrote it (Sunday), but I won't be updating until at least Friday due to that being when my school holidays start. This was a decently long chapter and I'll try to get the next one up ASAP.

_DaRoHa_


	4. Welcome to Potter Manor

**Authors Note:**

Just clarifying some things that people might have missed so far. When Ragnok saw Harry, he decided to channel the Earth's magic through himself to heal Harry. He did not want to wait for a healer.

I agree with JKR for all of the Horcruxes but Instead of the ring of Slytherin being the Gaunt House Horcrux, My story has the Peverell ring of resurrection in its place, allowing Harry to accept that title in Gringotts by the ring being there. Thank you to _Soulless Creature_ for pointing this out.

Sorry if you don't like my description of potter manor but I'm going to try to describe it over a few chapters with a basic look this chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4 ~ Welcome To Potter Manor**

They arrived on top of a Potter Crest, which was somehow floating just above the crushed gravel they stood upon, looking up in awe as they saw the front of Potter Manor.

Before them was not just a house or a mansion. It was indescribable. Griphook had never seen as large a place, and He had travelled the world. _'I wonder if there are enlargement charms on the inside rooms?' _thought Griphook. He knew Harry would know how large the place truly was. The wards had seen to that. Looking at Harry, Griphook was intrigued. Harry was smiling from ear-to-ear. But Why?

Harry Potter had two thoughts in his mind at that moment. _'I love Magic'_ and '_Wow!'_. He, like Griphook, had never even dreamt anything could be so large. But unlike Griphook, Harry knew the exact details of it all.

Potter Manor was ecstatic that its master had returned. The House-Elves weren't that good at keeping her company after decades of being alone with her. She sent power to the wards, making them send an even more accurate overview to Harry's mind.

'_Woah...what's happening? Oh...oh my god! This place is huge! Hmm...Bigger than Buckingham palace...Gardens larger than Hogwarts...What's Hogwarts? Oh damn, Must be some magic thingo...I'll ask Griphook.'_ As Harry Left His mind, he felt Griphook calm down at the sight of a responsive Harry.

"Harry...Harry?"

"Duke Harry James Potter-Merlin-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Slytherin-Ravenclaw-Peverell?"

"Woah Griphook. Get a Grip...Ok, forget that. What did you worry about?"

"I was calling your name for 10 minutes and you weren't responding, just staring at the manor. I was about to use my emergency portkey to take us to Gringotts, but I thought I should wait just a moment more."

"Well I didn't know. I'm Sorry, _Friend_. I wasn't sure what was happening but I felt stuff coming into my mind and when I wondered what it was I was completely drowned out by how big this place is."

"No need to be sorry Harry. That would be the wards. They must have sensed your wonderment and sent an overview to you."

"The wards?" queried Harry. His rings had already given him some knowledge but other things were left out so he had something to learn.

"Wards are a type of magical protection which can prevent wizard transportation, muggles and certain types of magic. These here are the oldest in Britain if not the world."

"How is that possible?"

"I don't really know it all but our Goblin King has had his position passed down since the dawn of the Goblin Nation, many years back, before Merlin. He inherits the knowledge and important memories of his predecessors when they die, or in his case he gets all of his ancestor's knowledge. "

"How...?"

Cutting Harry of and in a loud voice, Griphook continued. "Harry, I'm not finished. It is by some magic that the goblin king's family and his clan inherit memories and experiences like that. I have no idea how it works. I worked closely with ward-makers when I was watching over you, making sure no dark wizard could get to you. I learnt then, from the Goblin King's grandson, that Potter Manor was the first place in the world to have wards, being that your ancestor Merlin created them. The manor used to be Merlin Manor until the Peverell heir changed his name to potter to hide his invisibility cloak."

"So not only am I rich, famous and young, but my ancestors were famous too?"

"Yes Harry, they were. Now I do believe we should go inside before the house-elves get worried. I've heard they have a hell of a temper when something happens to their master"

"I thought you liked it out here?"

"Harry. If a goblin ever has the choice, they will choose an enclosed space. It's in our nature."

As Harry and Griphook walked to the entrance, the windows of the manor lit up brightly. Surprising both of them, eleven cracks alerted them to the presence of house elves. There were ten in silver uniforms and a slightly taller elf in a gold suit. They moved to the sides of the front door, creating an honour guard for their master. There were five on each side with the golden leader waiting for them by the front door.

"Master Harry James Potter-Merlin-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Slytherin-Ravenclaw-Peverell, It is an honour to meet you. We have been caring for the Potter family for many generations and have been awaiting an heir to return here."

"Please, just call me Harry. I may be a lord but I just want you to be friends with me, I've only got Griphook and Ragnok for now..." a sombre Harry said.

"We would be honoured to be your friends...Harry, "said the leader.

"Thank you so much! Umm...but what are your names?"

"I am Joseph," iterated the head elf," and these are the ten elves of Potter who I lead. There are only eleven Potter elves and I lead them in their work on all of the Potter properties, which can be somewhat draining when all are occupied simultaneously."

"Joseph, pleased to meet you," said harry as he extended his hand to shake with the elf," but you didn't tell me the names of the other elves."

"So sorry Harry, These are Robert, Jessica, Lucas, Emily, Samuel, Mariah, Daniel, Clarissa, Nigel and Amanda," pronounced Joseph in his perfect English.

Griphook decided to ask some questions," How do you speak the human tongue so well _Joseph_? And why do you have that gleam of expectancy in your eye?"

"Mister...?"

"Griphook," offered harry.

"Mister Griphook, I was brought up by Morgan Potter to speak properly and be his equal unlike many _modern _house-elves, we all speak proper English. The twinkle you are seeing is pride. Our Lord has finally returned home, and we have already gotten retribution on his tormentor."

Joseph's words were icy yet bold in the minds of Harry and Griphook.

"What retribution? And which tormentor?" asked a worried goblin.

"One Vernon Dursley of 4 Privet Drive, a whale of a man who we know was beating our Lord to a pulp since he could walk."

"What exactly did you do to my uncle?" asked Harry.

"All of the potter elves apparated into Privet drive once you were gone. The magic Albus Dumbledore had cast to stop us from coming to you sooner was weak and The magic of Potter Manor broke the spell, hence we were able to enter while no wizard could. We told him what we were going to do to him before we broke his mind, making him insane. It was better than he deserved and now his family will be able to have a proper life without that bad influence. We are sorry if this is not what you wanted, _Harry_,"

As Harry Ran towards Joseph, nobody present could tell what he was going to do until he crashed into Joseph, hugging him fiercely and sobbing "Thank you Jo, Thank you," into his suit. All present were touched and everybody had 'something in their eye' at that moment.

"Harry, I think we have spent enough time out here with introductions," murmured an unstable Joseph. No-one had ever been that emotional about his actions and thanked him so nicely.

"Th-thanks Joseph. Can you guys lead me and Griphook in and get us some food please? We're starving and dead-tired too," yawned Harry.

As they walked through the Oak Doors, Harry noticed tiny runes scratched into the doorframe. Looking at Griphook he saw the goblin mouth the words "_magical protection."_ As they followed Joseph, only Griphook noticed the others disappear_, 'probably to cook for them or change the accommodation'_ he surmised.

"Harry, we are honoured to have you here and have had a room set up for you since you were born and have been updating it to keep up with your age. Since your parents passed on we have moved that room into the master bedroom as you are the last scion of the most Ancient and Noble house of Potter. Your friend Mr Griphook can sleep next to it in the guest room. We had always assumed that you would have an escort when you first came here. We will just shrink the furniture down in his room while you are eating dinner."

Entering the dining room, they both were flabbergasted. Laid out on the table before them was a feast, even bigger than what the Dursleys would normally eat for a whole day. There were three types of meat which harry could tell were beef, chicken and lamb as well as vegetables that Harry had never even knew existed. The plates and cutlery were all silver with what Joseph said had "anti-dirt charms, anti-theft charms and self-cleaning charms," all over them. Then Harry noticed it, an engraved version of the potter crest in everything, knives, plates, goblets, even the napkins bore it. Harry had never had such a sense of belonging in his life before today. So much had happened during those last twelve hours. He would never have to return to the Dursleys.

Griphook was tearing into the rare-cooked meat he had requested. There was no better feeling than to have a lesser creature's lifeblood going into your belly, or so he thought at that moment. Suddenly, Harry rose and Griphook finished quickly.

"I'm really tired, how about you?"

"Yes Harry, I am too. You should call Joseph so he can show us our rooms."

"Joseph," muttered Harry, and the gold-wearing elf appeared.

"I believe you wish to go to your rooms?"

"Yes thanks Joseph," said Harry for another time that night.

As they walked from the room, Harry thought it was his favourite room of the manor, until he heard about how many books the library had.

"Those doors lead to the library where you can research many topics; we have the largest collection of magical books in the world here, some dating back to the time of Merlin. Now up these stairs and to the right is the portrait Gallery, where a portrait of every married and unmarried Potter is hanging, except for you that is. Now further down here, this is the swimming pool, you will want to spend some time exploring the wonderment of this as it was created by long-forgotten magic, which can probably be found in the Library. Now up this last staircase are the living quarters of residents. We elves live in our own wing of the manor and I can safely say we are happy there and are extremely comfortable. After walking up the stairs, Harry noticed that the corridor was at least the width of a football pitch, with name-engraved double doors every five metres.

The first door they came to had two handles, one lower than the other. The nameplate read '_Griphook Atchsnegg'_ and as Griphook looked in, everything was in perfect proportion to him. The bed came up just to his knees and there even seemed to be a weapons rack installed for him to undress his weapons onto.

"Do you also wish to see Harry's room Griphook?"

"If it wouldn't be a problem, Joseph," uttered Griphook politely.

Walking across the corridor, they came to a set of double doors with two handles on it; Joseph explained that Griphook might need to enter the room at some point in the future, which they all agreed was a good point. The nameplate did not surprise anyone but Harry. It was a room for him! Not a cupboard, but a room...and a manor! The nameplate read _Harry_.

Entering, it was slightly larger than Griphook's with everything proportionate in size to Harry. The major difference was the colours. Where Griphook's had been Granite coloured walls, Harry's were Sky Blue with clouds slowly moving across them.

"It is an enchantment Harry, simple magic which we will teach you one day. There isn't actually a sky there, it's just meant to appear to be like that," told Joseph.

"Thank you for the offer. I'm going to take it up on the earliest opportunity, you know."

"That's what we are here for harry, to help you," said both non-humans, looking at each other as they spoke simultaneously.

"Goodnight," said Harry," Thanks again Jo, May your dreams be filled with dead enemies Griphook."

And with that, Harry shut the door and climbed into bed, leaving a slightly confused Joseph and Griphook standing in the hall, who decided it was late enough anyway to go to sleep.

Harry tried counting sheep to get to sleep, until something in his head said try counting quaffles. '_What are quaffles?'_ Harry asked himself. Suddenly, he was counting big brown leather balls which flew through a hoop as he counted them. He was asleep instantly.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Thanks for reading, please leave a review any criticism helps also.

If you don't understand part of this, just pm me and I'll put an explanation at the start of the next chapter.

_DaRoHa_


	5. Good Morning Harry

**Chapter 5 ~ Good Morning Harry**

_Knock-Knock-Knock_

Harry woke with a start. He thought his Uncle Vernon had come to beat him again for sleeping in. He began sobbing until he noticed the room he was in. It was huge, with moving clouds painted on the walls. '_I'm a duke...and I'm in my own Manor...Uncle Vernon can sod off! I'm free...'_ There it was again.

_Knock-Knock-Knock_

Harry wondered who it could be. He guessed it was either Griphook or Joseph as he hadn't gotten to speak to any of the other elves yet.

"Enter," moaned Harry Groggily.

"Good Morning Harry. How are you feeling?" wondered a jovial Griphook.

"'I'm good. Why are you waking me up so early?"

"I have great news, but we must return to Gringotts to hear it. It involves the wizard who killed your parents."

"Can I at least get some food before we go? I probably won't eat otherwise," he yawned.

"Breakfast will be provided at Gringotts. Whatever news it is Ragnok has deemed it good enough for a morning feast."

As Harry got dressed, Griphook spoke to Joseph about the Potter ring's portkey.

"I think Harry would feel reassured that all of this is his if we could change the landing zone to the Potter crest inside the main foyer, He just wondered if it was all a lie when he saw it from the outside last time."

"That shan't be a problem Griphook. Anything to make Harry's already harsh life more bearable we will do. I assume you won't be staying for breakfast?"

"No, we won't. We will return but we have urgent business at Gringotts. Thank you, once again, for everything."

"No, Griphook, thank you. We were unable to help our lord all of those years but you watched over him for us," iterated Joseph, stretching the word thank you.

With a bow each, the two parted ways to do their own tasks. Griphook returned up the marble staircases to see Harry. He found the boy leaning against the wall outside his room dressed in a suit without a tie. He would have to show him how the ties they bought worked.

"Before we go Harry, I'll show you how to put a tie on. We bought the best from Madam Malkin which means the ties and shoelaces and everything which requires much effort are charmed."

"Umm...Can you show me?"

"I didn't expect anything less. Now you're wearing a black suit with a white shirt, so I think that a red tie with the potter crest on the middle would be best. You pick the tie."

Harry grabbed the tie off the rack.

"Now you fold your collar up and do the top button up."

Harry did up his top button and fixed the collar, ready to do his tie.

"Now you just put the tie around you so each end is over your chest with the middle part going around your collar. Yes, that's right. Now get your wand and tap the tie, saying '_Knotus Tius'_."

Harry grabbed the wand of Merlin and touched his tie saying the incantation '_Knotus Tius'_. The effect was immediate. The tie looped itself before his eyes in a matter of seconds, perfectly lengthened down his chest while being perfectly in the middle.

"Magic is good, isn't it? Now, fold down your collar and then you're done."

Harry folded down his collar and gave Griphook a grin. He ran back into his room, surprising Griphook as he came back out in a matter of seconds wearing a red cloak with the potter crest on the left breast of it.

"I see you're beginning to learn. Nice colour choice."

"I'm not completely stupid. Now can we go, I'm starting to get hungry."

"Ok, but we need to walk downstairs for me to use my portkey."

As they began the expedition to get from the bedrooms to the main foyer, Harry remembered the things he had to ask Griphook.

"Griphook?"

"Yes?"

"What is a _quaffle? _"

"A quaffles is a brown leather ball used in a wizarding game called quidditch in which people fly around on brooms. I don't really follow the sport or understand it all that well so I'm sure you will enjoy it all the more if you read about it in one of the Library books here."

"Thanks Griphook. I still have a lot to learn."

"It's ok. Shall we away?"

"Yes, I'm ready when you are."

With a familiar pull on their navels, Harry and Griphook were gone, spinning through a seemingly otherworldly place until they landed together in the office of Ragnok. Ragnok was not in the room at that time, he was in fact looking over the work done on the new vault one when he felt the wards on his office alert him to a portkey. Using Goblin Magicks, he apparated through the anti-wizard apparition wards and into an antechamber of his office.

All Harry and Griphook saw was Ragnok welcoming them a few seconds after they arrived when he was walking to his chair from a side door. Motioning for both of them to take seats in the armchairs in front of his desk, he began with a welcome.

"May your gold prosper and your enemies suffer," said Ragnok.

"May your gold prosper and your enemies suffer," said Griphook

"May your gold prosper and your enemies suffer," said Harry.

"I have called you here to speak about an extremely important matter, also to inform you that your vault is finished and is ready for you to look through it. Which would you like to take care of first?" informed Ragnok, finally taking a breath.

"Well my vaults can't be accessed by anyone but me can they?"

"No, they can't, unless you asked me to do something there for you," replied Ragnok, cutting off Griphook before he could speak as the Goblin intelligence unit was separate from the bank.

"Well I can access them almost any time that means, so whatever this important matter is should probably take precedence."

"A wise choice Harry," said Griphook as he finally got to speak.

"I also am curious my Lord, what is this _important matter_?" queried Griphook.

"It relates to dark magic which we have not seen in many centuries, we thought wizards had forgotten it, but the one who gave you that scar learned of it somehow. I am talking about a dark magic known as a _Horcrux_."

Griphook visibly paled, something thought to be impossible of a goblin, gasping as he did so. The last time he had seen or heard of such a thing was two centuries ago, in the last Goblin Rebellion. He destroyed six of them and Ragnok destroyed one before the goblin king could stand up against the evil and 'Thynor the Red' lay slain. It ended the rebellion and the goblin nation had learnt much of Horcruxes, at too great a cost. Many thousands lay dead on both sides. Griphook was drawn back to the meeting in progress by Harry asking a question.

"A _Horcrux_?"

"Yes Harry, a _Horcrux_. During the rebellion in which Griphook here destroyed many of them, we discovered that it was only possible to split the soul into seven, as seven is a magical number and the piece which resides in the body does not count. A _Horcrux_ is a soul container, able to take over a person or creature if they are with the object for too long. I believe that Lord Voldemort created seven, with the seventh being you. You were the accidental one obviously," told Ragnok, reliving the death of his father in his head.

He had been a young goblin at the time, 100 years old, when Thynor came for his father to join him. He refused, and paid with his life. All the while, Ragnok was behind a wardrobe door, hidden from Thynor's sight. He was only found sobbing days later when the Goblin King came to see his father, discovering what had happened. At that, the King took Ragnok under his wing and raised him as one of his own.

Ragnok continued to explain the danger, "That means there are six Horcruxes left and we need to destroy them, otherwise the dark lord can never die. I understand it that the Horcrux in you was destroyed when the Potter Manor magic entered your body while at Privet Drive. I will have to get our _Horcrux_ detecting squad reformed. They found every Horcrux within Britain in a matter of years, not a long time if you think in terms of how long the war against Thynor lasted."

"Will I have to do something about this?" wondered Harry; he didn't like the sound of what he was being told.

"Hopefully not. I will have the squad formed and dispatched within the hour, we can only hope that they find all remaining or there may be trouble."

"How will they track them?"

Griphook answered this, "The magical signature left by Lord Voldemort in his dealings with Gringotts was recorded, as is everybody's who deals with us. They will track that to find the Horcruxes, although I do believe some may be in the possession of his followers. Those will take longer to find. Now, that concludes our business, is there anything you would like to bring up Ragnok Harry?"

"Umm...who is Sirius Black?"

"He is your legal Godfather, and is locked up in wizarding prison for the supposed betrayal of your parents and supposed murder of thirteen muggles on the night you got that scar," butted in Ragnok.

"Well I want him to be freed, wasn't there some affidavit or something left to him in my Parents' will?"

Griphook realised something at that moment. "Lord Ragnok we must get a trial for him at once. That affidavit, you almost had it Harry, proves his innocence, and he was never even checked with veritaserum!"

"Whatever we do the Ministry of Magic are ignorant to us as beings except for their banking. They would probably burn the affidavit as soon as we gave it to them. "

"Well how can we free him then?" asked an almost crying Harry.

"I believe it is time to show the world the _Lords_ have returned. They think it will be many powerful descendants, but it will be just one."

"Well let's do it now then!" stated a passionate Harry. He had never had a family that he could remember, and Sirius could just be that.

Ragnok began to gather his writing supplies. He got the best parchment, a phoenix quill and Demon blood as the ink. He then began to write a letter to the Wizengamot, which he then enchanted to send a copy to all of them. When he was done writing it, He asked Harry to point his wand at the page and say some of his titles. Harry pointed his wand and said," Merlin, Gryffindor, Peverell, Slytherin."

Saying some quick gobbledygook of which neither Harry nor Griphook could understand, Ragnok sent the letters to all of the members of the Wizards' court.

**llllll**

Amelia Bones had just arrived at work as head of the DMLE, Department for Magical Law Enforcement, when a letter with an ancient wax seal appeared on it. It was the seal of Merlin which all pure-blooded wizards could recognise. She was flabbergasted to say the least; she didn't think any of Merlin's descendants were still alive. As she broke the seal, the letter glowed blue for a moment, recognising her as the one it was meant for. Reading the letter, it said:

_Members of the Wizengamot,_

_It has come to my attention that you are not doing your job properly and are letting an innocent man rot in Azkaban. I have brought this to the attention of my Fellow Lords and with the powers we share between us, we could easily break out Sirius Orion Black, but we do not wish him to be 'on the run.' He was never given a trial for the supposed betrayal of Lily and James Potter and the supposed killing of thirteen Muggles. We also hold an affidavit left by the Potters' sworn in blood by them saying that the supposedly dead Peter Pettigrew was their secret keeper. He was never questioned under veritaserum. There WILL be a trial for Sirius Black within a week of this letter, or we will be forced to take action._

_Sincerely,_

_Duke Merlin_

_Duke Peverell_

_Lord Gryffindor_

_Lord Slytherin_

She was amazed. She never knew that Black had never been questioned; she had been in the Auror office with him back in that year. He was friends with James, she never understood it. Yet here it was, and it was signed and pressed with the seals of four of the greatest Lords of the entire world. Little did she know, every member of the Wizengamot was reading this letter at the same moment, especially Albus Dumbledore.

**llllll**

Albus Dumbledore had just read a letter that infuriated him. His office was destroyed, books strewn everywhere, some flaming; glass shattered all over the floor, his desk ceased to exist as he cast _bombarda on it. _How could someone tell him, head of the Wizengamot, that there was to be a trial? He knew no-one with such arrogance, but the letter was addressed to _Members_ with an s, of the Wizengamot. That meant that everyone would demand the trial! He had a thought. _It was me who got him thrown in prison so quickly so Harry would get broken by the Dursleys, but could it be that if I went to the ministry right now and set a full Wizengamot trial date that no-one would remember my actions? _Albus was suddenly having a good day. He could save his position in the August body while being able to deflect the blame onto somebody else...Nobody saw him march out of Hogwarts as he apparated straight through the wards and into the ministry of magic. Everybody thought he was just a great wizard that he could pass through the wards, but no-one knew that only the headmaster could do it.

**llllll**

In the ministry of magic, all Wizengamot members had come to the trial for Sirius Black, wondering what really happened. All but Albus Dumbledore were in the chamber, arguing about what to do. Albus Dumbledore walked in with a twinkle in his eye, surprised that everybody was already there.

"Headmaster Dumbledore it is good you could come on such short notice," said Amelia Bones.

"Yes, I came to make a decision on when to trial Sirius Black Amelia," replied a smug Dumbledore.

"This is the trial!" came an unknown voice from the rear of the seats. Nobody turned around to point out the perpetrator as he was right.

"I beg your pardon?" asked a confused Dumbledore.

"Headmaster, I sent a memo to every member this morning stating that I had Black brought here and ready for trial, and that today's panel of five for ordinary convictions would be replaced by all of us."

"Yes...well...I...I got the memo, I was just a little hard of Hearing. Acoustics change very much between corridors and rooms here you know," pointed out Dumbledore, trying to make a save.

"Right..." said Ms Bones unconvinced, "Please take your seat, we have a trial to preside over."

As Albus Dumbledore took his seat, a Goblin walked in and handed a scroll to Amelia Bones. Dumbledore was curious as to what it was, but before he could ask, Amelia began the trial.

"Members of the Wizengamot, We are here for the trial of Sirius Black, imprisoned for supposedly doing a number of things. Never questioned and with an affidavit by the Potters' I have evidence that he is innocent. Bring in the _Prisoner_," she said, spitting the last word in such a way that it was obvious she thought he was innocent.

As The Black door opened at the back of the courtroom, a large male Auror, Shacklebolt and a smaller female Auror, Tonks; led a haggard and worn looking man into the chamber and to a seat where his arms were automatically shackled as he sat down. He looked up at the Wizengamot, smiling as he saw Amelia presenting the charges. He remembered that she was fair, and beautiful too, from his days of working with her.

"Sirius Orion Black, you are accused of Betraying the Potters' to lord...Voldemort," she said, gulping at the name, "and the murder of thirteen Muggles plus that of Peter Pettigrew. How do you plead?"

"Not-Guilty, Amelia," he said with a smirk, only he could turn such an occasion into a joke.

"Bring forth the veritaserum and administer it to Mr Black."

Sirius gladly gulped down the veritaserum in one swallow, feeling the effects of it almost immediately.

"What is your name?"

"Sirius Orion Black."

"Where were you recently imprisoned?"

"Azkaban Prison, then the Ministry of Magic."

"Were you the Potters' secret keeper?"

"No, it would have been too obvious."

"Do you know who it was?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Did you kill those thirteen Muggles?"

"No, Peter did."

"Did you kill Peter Pettigrew?"

"No, he cut off his figure before blowing up the street and transforming."

"What do you mean by transforming?"

"We were illegal Animagi. His form was a rat, mine a large black dog."

"When did you become Animagi?"

"In our fourth year of Hogwarts, out friend has lycanthropy and so we learnt to change so we could stay with him on the nights of the full moon."

As Sirius finished answering the last question, his pupils went back to normal, signifying he was no longer under the effect of the potion.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the Wizengamot, As well as the evidence just given by the accused; I hold here an affidavit written by James and Lily Potter which states that Peter Pettigrew was their secret keeper, and that Sirius could not harm them as he and James were blood brothers."

"Anyone could have written that!" shouted out the unknown person from before.

Amelia turned to the source of the noise angrily, shouting, "IT COULDN'T HAVE BEEN, _Lucius_, IT WAS WRITTEN IN BLOOD!"

Albus saw she was about to get angry and butted in before anything physical could occur.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the Wizengamot, in light of this overwhelming evidence proving the accused innocent, raise your wand if you find the defendant guilty."

Only a few wands went up, death eaters, the minister and Dolores Umbridge's.

"Not guilty?" queried Dumbledore.

An overwhelming majority of wands went up, his own included.

"This August body finds the accused not guilty of crimes he was illegally convicted for, and awards Mr Black 100,000 Galleons for each year he was imprisoned. I summarily award him 920,000 Galleons for his improper imprisonment. Mr Black will also be registered as an animagus. This ends the trial of Sirius Orion Black. Dismissed."

As everybody got up to leave, Sirius was crying with a smile on his face. Amelia went over to him and kissed him long and hard on the lips, sliding her tongue against his lips, hoping to gain entrance. Sirius was flabbergasted. The sensual massage she was giving his tongue felt like heaven, but He did not remember ever being romantically involved with her except for working together. Sirius was left wanting for more when she broke the kiss suddenly. She slapped him.

"That's for getting locked up. I had a crush on you ever since Hogwarts and you never approached me how you did the others. Why?"

"Umm...well I didn't really know what love was back then and I thought that the hard-hearted Amelia Bones would never accept me if I spoke to her," he said, unsure of what was the right thing to say," I didn't want to hurt you or get hurt when I saw what you did to the others who tried it on with you."

"Damn you! You know how to make me melt!" she moaned jokingly as she brought her mouth to his again, her soul devouring his in a way which no dementor could ever hope to. Unknown to them, a house-elf in a gold suit was watching the scene with amusement. Sirius was the first to realise that they weren't alone. He grabbed Amelia's wand from its holster and turned to the intruder who raised his arms in surrender.

"Who are you and what do you want?" growled Sirius, slightly scaring Amelia as the loving man she had been with changed into her dangerous Protector.

"I am Joseph, Head house-elf of Duke Harry James Potter-Merlin-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Slytherin-Ravenclaw-Peverell. He sent me to collect you after your trial."

"H-Harry? He remembered me?"

"Yes, He recently heard his parents will when he was emancipated and was explained to that you were his godfather. It is thanks to him you are free."

"Amelia I'm sorry but I've really got to go see him. He's only nine..."

"Mr Black, did I say she would not be coming with us? Please grab this portkey; it will take us to Harry in the Director's office at Gringotts."

They grabbed the small velvet rope that the elf pulled out of his pocket, appearing in an opulent office without windows when he said the word _freedom_.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Sort of a surprise this chapter. Sirius is now free and Harry helped to do it.

In love with Amelia Bones? –Sirius had to get someone.

Hope you continue to review and enjoy.

_DaRoHa_


	6. Freedom

**Chapter 6 – Freedom**

Landing all on their feet except Sirius, Joseph quickly apparated back to Potter Manor leaving Sirius and Amelia in the office of Ragnok. They both looked around before they laid their eyes upon Harry, Griphook and Ragnok.

"Harry!" shouted Sirius, running over to hug him, leaving Amelia standing alone. Only when Harry started tapping Sirius did he realise that they weren't the only ones in the room. There were two goblins and also his Amelia. '_Ah crap! I forgot about her!'_ thought Sirius as he ran back over and pulled her over to the desk.

"Welcome to Gringotts Mr Black, Madam Bones," proclaimed Ragnok, Griphook bowing as the greeting was said. He gestured to a small couch which appeared, the two could not sit together on it fast enough.

"May your gold increase and your enemies suffer?" Sirius said carefully, when Amelia followed, he knew he did it properly.

"May your gold increase and your enemies suffer," she stated, not so much as the DMLE head, but as Sirius Black's unofficial Girlfriend.

"Mr Black it is good to see you are safe after Azkaban and we would like to get to our reason for you coming to Gringotts, your inheritances. We have three wills on record which have been read which involve you. These belong to James and Lily Potter, Walburga Black and Regulus Black. We will start with the Potters' as it is the oldest will. This is the section of the will involving you, verbatim."

'_To Sirius Orion Black, I leave 200,000 Galleons and an affidavit signed in blood by Lily and Me saying Peter was our secret keeper. We think you may be blamed for our betrayal if the fidelius is broken.'_

"The money has now been transferred to the Black vaults as you are no longer incarcerated. The affidavit has already been taken and used for your freedom. Now, your late brother's will."

'_Sirius – Dear Brother I am sorry for what I have done. I joined the dark lord in my youth at the promise of riches and glory. I did not know how bad it would be. As you were incarcerated on false charges, I am unable to speak to you in person. I know you would never betray anybody or murder for sport. I know that you will probably never forgive me but please understand that I could no longer stand by as Voldemort did his evil. I changed sides although I could never atone for my past actions; I tried to begin the undoing of Voldemort. I discovered he created Horcruxes to keep himself immortal, one of which Kreacher is probably in possession of. As I write this, know that I love you brother and that Kreacher helped me as I lay dying, I was always his favourite.'_

"Mr Black we need to speak about this Horcrux business also. This is a good revelation for us here today. Now we will read Your Mothers will pertaining to you."

'_You filthy traitor! All because of you my favourite son is dead! I don't know how you did it but you killed him! I only hope that you being the new Lord Black will make you remember – YOU KILLED HIM! I was unable to remove you from the family but by Merlin I tried! If you ever turn on your family again I will return as a ghost and KILL YOU!'_

"Lord Black, Congratulations. If it will make you have a nicer disposition at the new matter of Horcruxes we have to discuss, that is not the cruellest will I have had the displeasure of hearing."

"Thank you Mr Ragnok. Thank you for everything. Thank you Harry!" He suddenly shouted, hugging his Godson tightly as if he were a life preserver on the sinking titanic.

_Cough cough_

Amelia stared at Sirius questioningly until he came over to her and kissed her passionately; causing her to instantly forget what He had just been talking about in the bliss of their love. Griphook and Ragnok were mildly intrigued by this form of human bonding but became slightly disgusted when the two broke apart and their tongues stretched out, wanting to continue.

"Now Mr Black, Horcruxes are a form of dark magic. As one of your properties is near to Gringotts, 12 Grimmauld Place, we have discovered a Horcrux is there."

"That must be what my brother's will was about. Didn't he say my house-elf would have it?"

"Yes...Indeed. Would you mind calling the elf in question?" asked Ragnok kindly.

Immediately, Sirius shouted,"KREACHER!" and with a pop a filthy looking house-elf appeared.

"Yes master," he said, mumbling afterwards," filthy master friends of mudbloods."

"Shut up Kreacher! I will not tolerate that language from you. Ever. Again."

"Mr Black can you ask him about the Horcrux?"

"Yes, sorry. Kreacher...How did Regulus die?"

"M-m-Master Regulus? Kreacher has failed him!" The elf started banging its head on the desk.

"Kreacher, Stop! Tell me what happened," said Sirius in a calm voice.

"Mr Black, it seems it would do more harm than good for him to tell us. Perhaps we could try using a Pensieve."

"That's a good idea. I don't think Kreacher can use one though. Kreacher! Pull the memories of how regulus died from your mind and put them in the Pensieve!"

"Harry, this is your projection pensive. I have had it here in use for many years and you may take it with you when you leave," said Ragnok.

"It is fine. If it's more useful to you then you can have it. I'm sure it's in one of my parents' diaries how to create it."

"That is most kind of you. Mr Black, we will use this one," pointed out Ragnok.

As Ragnok pointed to the projection Pensieve, Kreacher pulled out two long silvery worms from his head, the memories. Stepping forward with tears in his eyes, he placed the two into the bowl. Ragnok tapped two of the runes on the side of the bowl before turning around to look where everyone else was. The projection began of the first memory.

'_Regulus was standing nest to Kreacher, ordering him," Kreacher, the Dark Lord wishes your services for something important. You will help him in his endeavours until he no longer needs you, at which time you will return to me."_

The memory faded to another, this time in a cave.

"_Foolish elf cut yourself over that rock. Now!" As Kreacher's blood dripped onto the rock, the rock disappeared to reveal a large lake. The Dark Lord stalked forth evilly to pull out his wand and summoned a boat up from the depths. "Get in you filthy half-breed!" shouted Voldemort. Kreacher did as his master commanded and obeyed the Dark Lord. As the boat glided across the water, Kreacher looked into the water, strangling off the beginnings of a cry when he saw dead bodies in the water. Hundreds of them. Kreacher looked up as he felt the boat stop. They were on an island, which had a basin in the middle that appeared to be glowing. "Get Moving elf!" shouted Voldemort. Kreacher obeyed, following the dark lord up to the basin, where he conjured a goblet. "You filthy half-breed, I brought you here to test the defences of my Horcrux. You will drink this liquid until the basin is empty or I will kill you and your master!" As Kreacher had the first drink, he began to feel nauseous. Voldemort kept force-feeding him the liquid until there was none left. Kreacher collapsed as he watched Voldemort place a golden locket into the basin, but he saw the Dark Lord conjure more of the potion to cover it. "Filthy Animal, you served your purpose...I think I'll leave you here to die. No-one must know of this." As the Dark Lord was leaving, Kreacher apparated using his house elf magicks to return to his master, Regulus Arcturus Black._

The room was the same as the first Memory, but what appeared to be at a later date due to the age showing on Kreacher's skin.

"_Kreacher, I no longer serve the Dark Lord. He is dead, killed by a baby called Harry Potter. There was no body however, so I must assume what he borrowed you for is responsible for his spirit surviving," concluded Regulus._

"_Master Regulus, he tooks me to a cave where he put his Hor-Crux and then he left me to die. He did not understand elf magicks. I apparated out and you saved me Master!" explained Kreacher, tears in his eyes as he remembered the pain. _

"_Kreacher, Is it possible for you to take me there? I need to destroy the Horcrux."_

"_Yes Master. But it will hurt for me to drink the poison again."_

"_Kreacher. Obey everything I say to you. You must. Both of our lives depend on it."_

"_Y-Yes Master. What does master wish?"_

"_I need you to take me to that cave so that I may drink the potion and recover the Horcrux. It should be there still. It will probably kill me and so I need you to take the Horcrux and destroy it."_

"_Y-Yes Master Regulus," replied a teary Kreacher, grabbing Regulus' arm before disapparating with a pop._

The memory faded back to the cave in which Regulus was drinking the potion.

"_No, No more Kreacher. I can't drink anymore!" screamed Regulus. He was in pain._

"_Master you must drink it. It's to stop dark lord voldymort. We need the hor-crux._

"_Yes Kreacher. I suppose we do," moaned Regulus, in a sour mood from the deadly potion. As he drained the basin enough, a shiny gold locket came into view in the bottom which Kreacher quickly grabbed._

"_Master we must go now. The bodies' will wake up and kill us!" proclaimed a scared but loyal elf. Regulus began pulling himself to the water to drink when the water started bubbling and an Inferi tried pulling under the dying man. Kreacher disobeyed him and quickly apparated them both back to Grimmauld Place._

"_KREACHER! What happened?" asked a concerned Walburga Black._

"_Master Regulus drank Dark Lord Voldymort's poison and is dying," wailed the elf._

"_Noooo...No...Regulus...My son...Don't die!" shrieked the Black Matriarch._

Regulus died in her arms, ending the memory.'

"Kreacher, where is the locket now?" asked Sirius.

"Kreacher's nest. It is all I have left of Master Regulus," sobbed the elf.

"Kreacher, there is a great evil in it. If you bring it to us to destroy the evil; you can keep Master Regulus' locket," replied Sirius, moved by the emotions the elf was showing for his brother. With a pop, Kreacher disappeared, reappearing moments later holding the locket of Slytherin, Voldemort's Horcrux.

Holding out his hand, Kreacher reluctantly gave Ragnok the locket by which time he was already casting the spells to destroy the soul piece," _Conformus Worldus Spirito Muerta," _causing a small black cloud to float out of the locket, before banishing it from the land of the living.

Ragnok opened the locket, examining the pictures within of Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw, before handing the locket back to Kreacher. Kreacher proudly hung it over his head before visibly becoming happier.

"Lord Ragnok, I believe that concludes our business," said Harry, before turning to Sirius and Amelia.

"Would you two like to come back to Potter Manor with me?"

"Yes!" shouted the couple.

"Thank you both for your assistance today," said Harry, facing both Ragnok and Griphook," I will return soon to look at my vaults."

And with that, Harry bowed deeply, copied shortly after by Amelia and Sirius. Harry then looped his arms through each of theirs and bent his head to his fist, saying 'Potter Manor'. With the familiar, almost homely now pull at their navel the three disappeared, appearing moments later in Potter Manor.

**llllll**

"Here we are. Potter Manor," said Harry, announcing the Grand Space they had Portkeyed into," I think Griphook will return here later, He's been my advisor over the past few days."

"Harry. This is so amazing!" exclaimed Sirius, hugging him tight, forgetting Amelia yet again.

_Cough Cough_

Clearing her throat to get his attention for a second time that day, Amelia Bones was not impressed. Her unofficial boyfriend has abandoned her twice. Suddenly, she addressed Harry," Harry, would it be possible to get myself and Sirius a bedroom? I have some _talking _to do with him," she stated in a grouchy voice, never letting either of them know her true intentions.

"Yes, I think I can. Joseph!" said harry as the Head Elf appeared, ready to take the two to a bedroom.

"Take these two to the room next to mine please."

"At once," he said slyly, winking at Amelia as he popped them into a bedroom.

Sirius was worried now, looking around, he saw it was only He and Amelia in the room. "Baby, I'm sorry for ign...," was all he could get out before her lips were locked against his, her body pressing up against his. Her was tongue sensuously wrestling with his tongue arousing them both. They began moving towards the bed, where they stayed until the next morning, not even realising their hunger for food.

**llllll**

"Joseph, How long do you think they'll talk for?" asked an oblivious Harry.

"I would assume tomorrow morning. They haven't seen each other in many, many years. I think we should test your magical skills while they are busy," replied Joseph, not at all in the dark about what was happening upstairs.

"I think that might be fun...Let's go!" supposed Harry.

As Joseph led Harry to a practice room, Harry stopped suddenly to listen to a moaning noise coming from upstairs.

"Joseph, I think we should interrupt them. I think they might be killing each other!" said harry worriedly. He did not want to lose his godfather after just getting him back.

"I was hoping I would have this conversation or someone else would when you were more mature Harry. When a man loves a woman very much, and she loves him too, they have a choice. That choice is whether or not to share an experience, in which it is possible for a baby to be made. The man's part gets very hard which he then puts in the woman's hole which is very wet. They move back and forth for a while until the man's juice leaks into the woman. I think that Sirius and Amelia may be doing that, having _sex_, as they have missed each other for a very long time."

"So...they might have a baby?"

"Maybe Harry. That depends on if they use protection to stop the man leaking."

Harry suddenly felt a bit nauseous, something was happening in his mind. He understood what sex was, how it occurred and why he now knew about it.

"Joseph. Don't feel awkward but I think the magic from my rings just gave me the knowledge of sexual intercourse. And that of anatomy," said harry, cheeks tinging red.

"Thank goodness. I thought my ears would catch on fire."

"Right...I think it would be best if we went and I learnt some magic now. I think it might get my mind off it," shuddered harry, thinking about the intertwining bodies in the room upstairs.

"That would be best," replied Joseph, opening the door to the practice room.

As Harry walked in, he was gobsmacked by the room and what was in it. The whole floor was stone, but when he stepped on it, it seemed to give like a gym mat. The room was not by any means huge, it was simply a practice room. The walls were what appeared to be panelled oak with cream walls in the top half of the room. Looking up, Harry saw a vaulted ceiling, glowing orbs of light suspended slightly below it. Looking at what was actually in the room; he saw a bookshelf, some armchairs with a coffee table, a fireplace next to the chair and a shelf full of what appeared to Harry to be useless objects...

"So what do we do now?" queried Harry.

"Well, I have a list of spells here, what they do and how to do them. I was thinking you could practice them."

"Wait just a second..." said Harry as his mind was once again broadened," Would you mean charms, transfiguration and Duelling Spells?"

"Yes I do, why do you ask?" queried Joseph.

"I think I sort of know them. I think my rings of the Hogwarts founders gave me the knowledge of the spells. Should I still practice them?"

"Well...I've never heard of such a thing before...but I'm sure that practicing the magic would not hurt you, especially if you know how to do it properly. I'm sorry Harry, but I must leave you here to practice alone as I am needed elsewhere. Those materials on that shelf there can be used for charms and transfiguration, their supply is endless," said Joseph, bowing as he left Harry alone in the big room.

'_Hmm...I know how to do the spells...Should I just do each one once and then go to the library? It'll take forever to see every book there...But don't my other properties have libraries too? I really need to speak with Joseph,' thought Harry in solitude._

"Joseph!" called Harry.

"What do you need?" queried the elf.

"The Library here is huge, but what about the libraries on my other properties? I won't know what to read unless I have all books, so would it be possible to enlarge the library here and in the other properties, making one copy of every book I own in each place with originals being here?"

"That would...take some time, but it will be done. I'll leave you to your studies," said Joseph before he popped away, leaving Harry alone once more.

**llllll**

Hours later, Harry was exhausted. He had practiced and practiced, completing all spells for the first time. He had even conjured a practice dummy for duelling. Chest Heaving, bags under his eyes, Harry called Joseph to get some food.

As Joseph popped in, he had a smile on his face going from ear to ear. He didn't stop grinning at all during the whole process of serving Harry's food or taking the plates away. When he had been gone for 5 minutes, Harry called him back to ask about his mood.

"Joseph!" he called, waiting patiently for the happy elf.

"Yes Harry?" said Joseph jovially, popping into existence right next to Harry, causing him to jump.

"It's none of my business, but why are you so happy all of a sudden?"

Almost bouncing up and down, Joseph replied," Amanda just had our baby! I'm a father!"

Harry was gobsmacked. His elf had a baby. What would that mean? Would the baby be his elf also?

"Umm...Joseph?"

"Yes?"

"Two questions. Is it a boy or a girl? Will it be bonded to me?"

"She's a girl who we're calling Brooke. She will be bonded to you when she is old enough, probably a year from now it will be."

"Thank you Joseph, Go now. Spend some time with your new family."

As Joseph left, just after harry was finished speaking, Harry realised how tired he was. He yawned. _'I really need to go to bed,' he thought,' damn! Sirius and Amelia are up there having sex! I don't want to hear them all night...I'll just stay here..." _

And with that, Harry fell asleep in front of the fire, dreaming about baby elves and magic.

**llllll**

"_Point Me_," intoned Albus Dumbledore, looking for the still-elusive Harry Potter. Again, for the third time, his spell failed. The compass which had visualised in front of him just span around erratically.

Standing up from his desk, He apparated to the ministry of magic, hoping to look at _The Book of Elders_. As he arrived, he was met by Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic.

"Ah, Albus; what can the ministry do for you today?"

"I need to examine the book of elders. Right. Away," said Dumbledore, stressing the urgency of the situation with his tone.

Fudge motioned for Dumbledore to follow him. Leading Albus straight past the security checkpoint without checking their wands, they boarded an elevator bound for the Department of Records.

When the doors opened, they were met with a corridor similar to that of the Department of Mysteries. The only difference here was that you had to have authorisation to go into any room, as there were many records with secret keepers held here, the most valued being soul bonds.

"Minister Fudge, what a pleasant surprise!" announced the Head of the Department, Joline Magnold," Why is it our honour to host you down here in our humble department?"

"Headmaster Dumbledore here needs to see the book of elders. Immediately. In relation to the Boy-Who-Lived," spouted off fudge, implying that she could be fired for not complying.

"I'm sorry but that's not possible," she whispered, all confidence gone.

"WHY NOT?" demanded Dumbledore.

"Only an heir or a head of a most Ancient and Noble House can enter the room, only a Head of a most ancient and noble house can read the book. But then, only they can read about their house, not about any others," she said mousily, trying to avoid the glares being sent her way.

"Cornelius, I must gain access. The fate of our world depends on it," said Dumbledore, lying through his teeth to find out where his most valued pawn was.

"I am Minister for magic. The room will open for me!" Fudge proclaimed, calling for the room of elders.

He reached out; touching the door to see it was real. His arrogance then got the better of him. He grabbed the doorknob, expecting it to turn. It didn't. Instead, he got blasted back against the wall, instantly falling into unconsciousness.

"Fool," muttered Dumbledore, amazed by the man's stupidity. He knew that there was no way he could get into the room. His family was ancient, but not noble. Suddenly, it came to him. '_Gringotts_. _If I go there and manage to usurp a Lordship, I'll be able to enter'._

Albus Dumbledore mumbled an unknown incantation under his breath, allowing him to apparated directly out of the ministry. He had helped to make the wards, and the Slytherin in him knew to make a back door.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hope you've liked it so far. I'm really happy with the reviews I've received, Thanks guys.

I would appreciate any review, no matter how small.

Suggest things you'd like to happen when you review.

Enjoy!

_DaRoHa_


	7. Gringotts & Greed

**Author's Note:**

Sometimes I might do a sentence with a **.** after every word, to emphasise the mood of the speaker.

_DaRoHa_

* * *

**Chapter 7 ~ Gringotts & Greed**

Harry Potter awoke in the practice room, feeling refreshed. He never expected that an armchair would provide such a good place to sleep. Standing up and feeling the soreness in his muscles, He did some of his old 'Harry Hunting' stretches, almost instantly feeling better as he stretched his calves, hamstrings, back and biceps. He went out of the Practice room and headed up to his room to shower and get changed, noticing a red and gold tie on the doorknob of the room next to his.

'_That must be Sirius and Amelia's,' he thought. 'I hope they enjoyed themselves. Wow...I stink; I need a shower soooo badly..."_

As Harry walked into his room and stripped down, he thought about how much his life had changed in a few short days. He had some friends, family and money. He was a wizard.

Harry walked into the bathroom, deciding to relax in the swimming-pool-sized bath. Using his wand to turn some of the taps on, the bath filled with hot water and bath foam exceedingly fast. Sliding in to the water, Harry was eased of his tension. Suddenly, he had a thought.

"Lucas!" called Harry.

"Yes?" replied the elf, being called for the first time.

"Joseph needs to spend time with his new family, so would I be able to call on you for a while?"

"Yes Harry," replied the elf gratefully.

"Would it be possible for me to get a muggle '_remote control boat'_ to be small in this tub?" the young lord queried.

"I like those. Yes Harry. I will be back momentarily."

Harry sat there waiting, starting to wash his arms. He shuddered at his own touch for a small moment, until he realised he could no longer be hurt by Vernon Dursley. He was safe. Lucas returned with what looked like a Naval Cruiser in his arms.

"Harry, I went to Australia and got this through manufacturer which the Potter Family owns down there. It is an Armidale Class Naval Cruiser, and I enchanted the typhoon gun here," said the elf, pointing to a mounted gun which seemed to be the ships only defence," to shoot water when the fire button on the control is pushed. You only need to turn the control on for it to work; I've also charmed it to run on the Manor's magic, not _electricity_."

"Umm...Thanks Lucas. How do you know so much about the muggle world?"

"Mistress Elizabeth became intrigued by it when Mistress Lily began to show her muggle magic, what she called _technology_. I was there to help them," Lucas explained slowly, making sure Harry understood.

"Thanks. You can go now," muttered Harry, busy looking at his new toy as soon as the elf disappeared.

**llllll**

Albus Dumbledore, he thought he was important. He apparated into the Leaky Cauldron. After avoiding the many hangers-on and Tom the barkeep, He began walking down Diagon Alley towards the Enormous Marble Building of Gringotts. Everybody stood back to let him pass, the gaudy yellow robes he had on saying to passers-by '_Fashion Alert – Old Man Here'._

Going up the wide marble stairs, Dumbledore could see the Goblin guards at the door eying him suspiciously. As he walked between them, He felt their eyes burning into him, being the slightly paranoid old man that he was.

Passing through the tall bronze doors, Albus Dumbledore stood patiently waiting for a teller. Waiting for five minutes, the Goblin finally looked up from his paperwork, giving the Great Wizard a look that said '_What do you want?_'

"I am here to claim Inheritance of one Harry James Potter, I am his magical Guardian," said Dumbledore arrogantly.

"Please follow me," said the Teller. Leading Dumbledore down a dimly lit hallway, through a plain wooden door and into a small office, the Goblin introduced Dumbledore to Griphook. He knew the Potter inheritance was claimed by the boy, but orders from Lord Ragnok demanded that whoever came to use the Potter inheritance be taken to himself or Griphook if he was unavailable.

"Mr Dumbledore, Welcome to Gringotts. You may call me Anthony," said Griphook, not wishing to give the man before him the power of knowing his name.

"You already know who I am; do you already know why I am here?"

"Yes. The Potter Inheritance. You cannot claim it, only Mr Harry Potter can as you are not a Potter and he is the last scion of that line," informed Griphook, saying the line as he had rehearsed it.

"I am his magical Guardian and I do this in his best interest. It is not for you to decide _Anthony_," said Dumbledore in his _I'm-Right-You're-Not_ Voice.

"Mr Dumbledore. You are not Harry Potter's Magical Guardian. Sirius Orion Black is.

"You are _not_ Harry Potter's guardian. The action you are trying to take can only be done by Mr Black, or with Mr Potter's permission and/or being here. Good Day Mr Dumbledore," Griphook said, leaving behind a confused Headmaster.

**llllll**

Piw-piw-piw went the Typhoon gun on Harry's boat. It was attacking a pirate ship that Lucas had brought for him. Lucas was in control of the pirate ship, trying to ram Harry's Patrol boat and sink it. There was one major difference in the fairness of the fight. Harry could ram ships or use a gun. Lucas could only ram the Patrol Boat. He also cast a charm on the gun to explode the water as it hit the pirate ship.

One last salvo of water from the Navy boat and Lucas' pirate ship sank. It was quite amusing for Harry to see, the pirate flag lowering and a white flag quickly rising. _'That is Awesome!' thought Harry. 'I wonder if this type of thing exists like wizard chess or if only I have one?' he pondered, assuring himself to ask at breakfast._

Rising from the tub, Lucas had gone to help with breakfast when his ship sank; Harry stood on the bath mat and was amazed as his skin was dry all of a sudden, his hair being slightly damp. Wondering what strange phenomenon had occurred, He bent down to see a rune which symbolised dryness stitched into the mat.

Leaving the bathroom and dressing casually in a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt, Harry walked down to breakfast, noticing that Sirius and Amelia's door was now open, their room devoid of life.

"Harry; Lord Black left this message for you this morning. He could not wait for you to wake up," informed Lucas, taking on the duties of Head Elf.

Breaking the nondescript wax puddle on the parchment, Harry opened the note from Sirius. He was reasonably shocked at the contents.

'_Dear Pup,_

_Amelia and Myself have gone to travel the world, aiming to see every country that has wizards in it. We are sorry for not saying goodbye but I would never be able to leave otherwise. When I was in Azkaban, all which kept me sane was you, but now I see you have a family of elves and Goblins, the Portrait Gallery included, making my role as your Godfather obsolete. I wish you the best of luck in all of your endeavours. Remember that myself and both of your parents' are proud of you._

_See you in a few years,_

_Sirius Orion Black'_

"He's gone..." mumbled Harry, a sense of loss already overcoming him. He had only known his godfather for a day and he had already gone off with his girlfriend, leaving him alone once again.

"Harry...He still loves you, he just wants you to be Happy. He probably doesn't understand what you want; he has been in prison for the past 8 years."

"I 'spose..."

"You should not dwell on what could have been or it will tear you down Harry. Come and have breakfast, then you can think about what to do now."

As Harry followed Lucas down the grand staircase, he was thinking about what Sirius said about a portrait gallery family. _'How can pictures be my family? Wait a sec...Portraits here can move and make noise! My parents might be here...'_

Having eaten a right royal English fry up for breakfast, Harry nervously walked through the foyer and began the walk up the stairs, possibly seeing his parents for the first time ever. Coming to a large oak door, a plaque saying _Portrait Gallery_; Harry tried to open it. It would not budge.

"Lucas.'

"Yes Harry?"

"Why can't I get into the gallery?"

"We forgot to tell you. Rooms that involve the legacy of Potter Manor must be unlocked by the heir before they can remain unlocked."

"How do I do that?" he asked.

"I watched Master Harold do it last. He put his hand on the handle and said '_By my blood I claim my Heritage'_."

"By my blood I claim my heritage," said harry, placing his ring hand on the door as he did so.

The door popped open, a gold light flashing once before the room was lit normally. Something had awoken inside the room.

Harry walked into the room slowly, unsure of what to expect. He knew it was a portrait gallery and that wizard paintings could move and talk, but who would be in the paintings?

Looking up as he went in, Harry could see that the room was magically enlarged. It was glaringly obvious. It was the longest room he had ever seen. The walls were crowded with portraits, each holding a nameplate below a moving picture.

"Lucas...There's a picture of me just there; but why isn't it moving?"

"These pictures are of your ancestors, only coming to life when the people in them lose theirs. You are still alive, but your picture will move when you die."

"So these pictures are all of my magical ancestors?"

"Yes."

"Are they just potter portraits?"

"Yes Harry. You are descended of many but this is Potter manor and we decided that it should remain a potter property, not full of every portrait."

'_So this is what Sirius meant by family huh? I wonder if I can ask the portraits about their lives... I'll get to it...'_

"Lucas, you can go do what you want now. I don't think I'll need you for a while."

"Yes, Harry. Remember, they are only portraits. Also, the people who lived earliest begin on the left wall as you go in."

"Thank you. Goodbye Lucas," mumbled Harry, lost in his amazement of the room around him.

As the elf popped away, Harry turned to his right and saw his own portrait, larger than all the rest, as he was the current Lord Potter. Looking to the left of his picture, he found a man and a woman's portrait almost joined they were so close together. This was all around the room, signifying marriage of the people within. Looking at the name plaques on the two latest before his own, Harry read '_James Potter; Lily Potter_'.

'_They were my parents. I can talk to my dead parents!' _he thought with joy, amazed at how great magic could be. '_I wonder if they can talk to other people than me?'_

"Umm...Hi mum...Hi Dad?" said harry, full of emotion, mostly longing.

"H-Hello my baby," cried Lily.

"Hello Son. We're sorry..." said James.

"For what?" asked Harry.

"For leaving you alone," replied Lily, tears in her eyes.

"It's not your fault. Not either of you. It's that bastard Voldemort. He made me famous but he took you away from me...I really miss you."

"So do we," said the couple, James walking into Lily's frame to hold her.

And that is the way the small family remained for hours, talking about life. Harry's parents told him things he didn't know, things about their friends and life before that fateful Halloween. Harry would enter and leave the room every day, talking to the two and bonding with them. He had the sense of family that he never had before. He found out about how his parents got together.

"I hated James throughout our time at Hogwarts. He was a prankster, being cruel to everyone, especially my friend from Slytherin. Severus never got to hear an apology from him. So, back to the story. He was infatuated with me the whole time through Hogwarts, continually asking me to date him. I kept refusing, claiming that he was too childish and immature for me. He grew up during our sixth year. He made a bet with me that if He could ignore me for a whole week, he would get a date with me. Let's just say he had a difficult time," explained Lily, her eyes a luminescent green as they remembered the days past.

Between reading books in the library and talking to portraits, Harry did little else. He practiced spells to exhaustion point after dinner; feeling fully refreshed the next morning. Unsure of if it was normal, Harry found out it wasn't when he asked his parents'. They said it was probably strengthening him and that his magical power was probably increasing by 2% each time he got to exhaustion point and rested. All thanks to the _lektrikus strentus_ spell, cast by Lucas. At the rate he was going, He would have multiplied his power by seven at least, before the year was up. He kept at it, striving to be stronger than the wizard who murdered his parents.

Before Harry knew it, the date was July 31st. _His Birthday._ He had never celebrated a birthday at the Dursleys and therefore didn't know. He awoke to find a note hovering above him.

It read:

'_Dear Mr Potter,_

_We at Gringotts would like to congratulate you on your tenth birthday. We hope to continue to do business with us for the foreseeable future. Please use this letter which is a portkey to visit Lord Ragnok. He has business which you need to attend to._

_May your enemies suffer,_

_Sharpclaw Kulnak_'

Harry was intrigued. He hadn't seen his friend Griphook in a month. He had come for dinner and stayed the night, but he had left to attend to urgent business. He hadn't heard from him since. Now Ragnok, that was a different matter entirely. He would write to Harry, asking how he was, asking if he needed anything done by Gringotts. Harry's curiosity got the better of him. '_Gringotus Bankus_,' he said, the portkey activating.

**llllll**

After the familiar pull on his navel, Harry was deposited into an armchair in a familiar office. It was the Office of Lord Ragnok, Master of Gringotts.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Guys, I'm sorry for the delay but I'm having some trouble advancing the story. I know what I want to happen just before and at Hogwarts, but I'm making up the rest as I go along.

Not a great chapter...sorry.

Thanks for reading. All reviews are welcome.

_DaRoHa_


	8. You Learn Something New Everyday

**Author's Note:**

Last chapter was quite pathetic. I really am just going to progress Harry to Hogwarts quickly over the next two chapters because I'm running out of ideas for what to do outside. The Sirius ditching thing and Amelia's behaviour are just hopeless I keep trying to sleep then I'll add to my story and it's a hopeless part.

I'll try to write better.

_DaRoHa_

* * *

**Chapter 8 ~ You Learn Something New every day...**

"Harry, it is good to see you. It has been far too long," exclaimed Ragnok, second closest of his race to the friend of the goblins.

"It's good to see you too Ragnok. Our letters don't do a conversation justice. May your enemies suffer and your gold increase," said Harry, slightly bowing as Ragnok copied the sign of respect.

"It has come to our attention that the headmaster of Hogwarts has been looking into your inheritance."

"Dumbledore?"

"Yes, Albus Dumbledore. He has been afforded many positions of power in the wizarding world, positions which mean nothing to goblins. He claimed to be your guardian and was trying to claim your inheritance."

'That Son of a Troll..." said Harry angrily.

"Calm down Harry. We told him, Griphook did actually, that he wasn't your guardian and even if he was he would have to have you present or have your permission to claim inheritances."

"That's Brilliant! Where is Griphook by the way? I haven't seen him in weeks," pondered Harry aloud.

"Well, that is the third item on the agenda for this meeting."

"Well Dumbledore is one, Griphook is third. What's second?"

"Lord Black left you for a holiday with his _girlfriend_?" queried Ragnok, the tone of the last word quite suggestive.

"Yes he did," Harry said dejectedly.

"He has given us a present for you, only able to be given today as his birthday present."

"So he didn't forget me when Amelia came along?"

"No, he didn't. He left you this mirror. It is a two-way communication mirror. He left these instructions with it."

"Thank you Ragnok. Would you mind if I looked at it now?"

"By all means, look. I'll continue with my paperwork while you are fiddling," said Ragnok, a look on his face which showed his delight at working. He, as head of Gringotts, loved paperwork.

Harry looked at the mirror in his hand. It was the size of his hand when his palm was open, fingertip to heel of the palm. It looked like an ordinary mirror except for the tiny writing engraved around the outside edge. Harry tried to read the writing but was unable to. It seemed to have faded so it was visible yet unreadable.  
Harry picked up the note and began to read, noticing that it was a letter, instructions for the mirror written onto the bottom.

'_Dear Pup,_

_Happy Birthday!_

_I'm sorry that it seems hollow. I would like to be there in person and induct you into the marauders but I would not be able to attend to my current business otherwise. It is very important work; I would not have left you if it wasn't. I will not write in this letter about it due to the secretive nature. The two-way mirror you received with this letter was your father's. We used them during our time at school to coordinate pranks with each other across the school grounds and found it good to talk during detentions. In a holiday once, we got it to work from halfway around the world. Great Distance capabilities, huh? Anyway, to use the mirror just say "Sirius" or "Sirius Black" or even "Padfoot" (My marauder name) and then my Mirror will alert me to you. We can then have a conversation, sort of face-to-face. To end it you just say "I'm done talking" and the mirror will turn off. Simple, isn't it? If I give you a call then your mirror will either heat up if on your person or buzz to alert you. You just hold it up to your face to talk._

_Wish you the best of luck and hope to talk soon,_

_Sirius.'_

"Sirius Black," said Harry, holding the mirror up to his face.

The mirror went cloudy for a moment. The cloudiness started to swirl as a different-looking Sirius appeared in the mirror, most notably a different hairstyle.

"Harry! Happy Birthday pup!"

"Thanks Sirius. Now can you explain to me why you left without saying goodbye in person?"

"Umm...Well...You see...umm...You really reminded me of your dad, and that reminded me that he was dead. I just couldn't handle seeing you then. I'd been in prison for 8 years with little contact with people, How else could I react? I'd had 8 long years with the dementors, making me relive all the worst memories of my life, all of which involved your father. We were best friends at Hogwarts and they kept reminding me he was dead. I kept feeling like I was insulting his memory to be your father figure so I made a decision. Amelia wasn't happy with it, but she said she understood."

"Sirius...Can you promise me something?"

"Maybe, what is it pup?"

"Can you come back here once a week to visit? You made me feel like the Dursleys did, leaving me here on my own. I felt like nobody wanted me."

"Harry. You are not a freak. I love you as my godson. I can honour that promise."

"Thank you."

"Umm...bad time to ask this...but do you like Amelia?"

"In the short time I've seen her, yes, why do you ask Sirius?"

"I think I might ask her to marry me...I haven't made up my mind yet but I want your input. I helped your father to snag his girl but He's not around to help me. Can you help?"

"Of course I can. Am I your godson or a dementor?"

"Hey...that's not funny. Humour at my expense is bad, but what the heck? Might as well induct you into the marauders when I next see you."

"Thanks for leaving me this Sirius, and for making that promise," said Harry, eyes glistening at his Godfather's reason for leaving," My father would not be insulted. I've spoken to him and mum and they were wondering too why you were leaving."

"It's ok. Damn! I'm sorry pup, but I've gotta go. The boat we need to be on's about to leave. Thanks for forgiving me. Bye."

"Bye...Padfoot," said Harry, full of emotion.

"Happy Birthday...Prongslet," Sirius said quickly, almost unintelligible as the mirror connection disconnected.

"Well that was enlightening," said Harry, getting Ragnok's attention again.

"I assume things went well Harry?"

"Yes. Yes they did."

"Shall we move on to our third item of the agenda?"

"Yes...where is Griphook?" asked Harry quizzically.

"He has been...somewhat troubled lately."

"Troubled? What do you mean by _troubled_?"

"Well Harry, a goblin can only have one assignment at a time. In the goblin nation, we are given assignments which most of us hold until we die or are promoted, as part of our honour system. The Al-Kesh unit is not bound by the same laws. Griphook was due to be rotated in duty to watch the minister of magic, which he declined to do, saying he was your bodyguard."

"I know he is, but what is the problem with that?"

"The goblin that is ranked just below Griphook in the unit has caused this trouble. He planted much evidence around Griphook to show he was being somewhat disobedient, aiming to eliminate him. Griphook had kept the goblin below him, reporting misconduct and other breaking of laws, causing him to resent him. All of the evidence that points to Griphook has left him with little honour, giving all of his past honour to Twigrock Chulnat."

"So he has lost his honour, is that all?"

"Honour is everything to our species, Harry. Without any honour, Griphook is losing his will to live. I would like to make you a proposition which would give him his honour back and more, also giving you an official bodyguard or mentor, depending on the role you wish him to take."

"What would I have to do?"

"All that needs to be done is a small ritual, claiming Griphook into your house."

"So what will that do to him?"

"He will become Griphook Potter, formerly Atchsnegg; a member of the most ancient and noble house of Potter. It has never been done before, but if it works, He will gain honour and gain more by defeating Twigrock in a single combat."

"Show me the ritual," said Harry, willing to help the Goblin who had changed his life for the better.

"Excuse me for a moment," said Ragnok.

Ragnok stood up from his desk and walked over to the large fireplace. It became smoky before Ragnok shoved his head into the swirling fumes, saying "Griphook, he has agreed." Turning back to Harry and taking a seat, He was not as shocked as Harry when Griphook walked out of the smoke and to a chair next to Harry's, remaining standing.

"Harry, please stand up and take Griphook's right hand in your own."

Harry grabbed Griphook's clawed hand, looking to Ragnok, waiting to receive further instruction.

"Now, the words you must say are:

'_I claim thee into mine house. I claim thy name and thy allegiance, but not thy blood. So mote it be.'"_

As Harry gripped the Goblin's hand and intoned the words said by Ragnok, golden strings stretched from their wrists to join in over their hands.

"Welcome, Griphook Potter," said Harry, unsure if it was the right thing to say.

"Thank you my lord," bowed Griphook.

"Griphook, No my lord stuff. Just call me Harry."

"Sorry Harry," chuckled Griphook.

"Now he is a member of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, He can duel Twigrock for his former honour. I shall call for a combat assembly and then Griphook can do the rest. You do know what to do Griphook?"

"I make my claim and then I duel him for my former honour. It will be a duel to the death; winner gains any honour that the loser held."

"But why did he need to become a member of my house?"

'Harry, if he had asked to duel with no clan as his honour involved that and no other honour, He would be laughed at and sent away. When the duel is done, you can remove him from your house if that is what you wish."

"So when will this duel happen?

"It will be two weeks from now, as I cannot call a combat assembly on such short notice," said Ragnok.

With that, Harry and the new Potter left the office via a familiar tug on their navel, arriving in the foyer of Potter Manor.

"Lucas!"

Lucas and Joseph popped into the room, Joseph in his familiar gold suit. He looked tireder yet happier than when Harry had last spoken to him. The only thing that looked wrong with him was the collar of his shirt was not completely turned down.

"Joseph is ready to return to the full duties of Head-Elf, Harry," iterated Lucas.

"So how is your baby then Joseph, It must be doing well if you can work fully again," queried Harry.

"Harry, Lucas is just being a bit over-reaching. I can take over most duties, but if Lucas is okay with it I would like him to be on call. It's a very trying time at the moment and it could affect my son's development if he is left alone."

"That's ok. As long as you guys are happy it's fine by me. Lucas, are you okay with this?"

"Ooh Yes Harry, Yes. Is master Griphook here to stay again?"

"Yes and No. He is now a member of the House of Potter."

"And Why would that be necessary?" queried Joseph.

"It is a matter of Goblin Honour in which Griphook's was stolen. He needed a clan or House to back him to be allowed a duel of honour, in two weeks. I also think of him as family and He is dead useful, so why not induct him?"

"Harry, that is very kind of you. I will go and make the transfigurations on his bedroom permanent," said Lucas, disappearing with a pop to fix the furniture.

"I must leave also. I need to see the Elvin doctor before he leaves," said Joseph, also disappearing with a pop.

"So, Griphook; the furniture in your room will now be permanent in proportion to your size, not just shrunken items. I do believe I should show you the library and Gallery," said Harry, watching Griphook for any indication of emotion.

"That would be good. What is the gallery?"

"It's best if I let you see for yourself," said Harry, not wanting to ruin the effect the room would have on the goblin.

Leading Griphook up the sweeping Marble staircase to the first floor, Harry pointed out the sets of double doors, one with a plaque saying _Library_, the other _Portrait Gallery_.

"This Library has a copy of every book which resides in the many different libraries which I own, making it the most complete magical library in the world. There are many rare books here including diaries of Merlin and the founders of Hogwarts. Feel free to research whatever you want in here, even just some pleasure reading as you are my friend, now a member of my house."

"Th-Thank you Harry," stuttered Griphook, being able to see some gobbledygook tomes, ones that were unavailable to anyone but the Goblin King and his lords.

"So that's the library, now the real show begins," said Harry, leading Griphook out the doors and across the hall, into the Portrait Gallery.

"This is the portrait Gallery. Every painting in here is of my Potter Ancestors. All of them are Wizard portraits, able to move and speak like living people. They hold my ancestors' knowledge and memories and provide excellent conversation. I have gotten to know my parents quite well over the past few months."

Harry paused, looking at Griphook. The Goblin's eyes were the widest they had been in his life, looking in amazement at the many, many portraits in the room.

"Can I speak to the portraits?" asked Griphook.

"Well...You're a member of this house, you have full library access, you have a room here AND you want Portrait Gallery Access?"

"Yes?"

"Of course you can. I just needed to practice my lord act for a moment. I've mostly learnt from the nobility books in the library and from what the elves have shown me in practical lessons. If you train me in swordcraft then I will give you everything except for my vaults," said Harry, a look of mirth on his face as he had made his friend squirm.

Griphook let out a deep sigh of relief. Goblins were not much for humour unless it was explained to them.

"Are you okay on your own now?"

"Yes Harry, I should be Right," said Griphook, gratefulness obvious in his tone.

Harry left the room, closing the door behind him. He walked across the hall and into the library, forgoing the magical index and putting an effort into finding a book. He had read the diaries of three of the four Hogwarts founders, the unread ones belonging to Slytherin.

Climbing onto a ladder, Harry pushed off, causing the ladder to move along as he began to climb. Personal Diaries or notebooks were all stored on the very top shelf. Sliding along to the founders' section of the shelf, Harry moved to the Slytherin collection.

There were well over 20 books of Slytherin's there, only one was his personal diary. It was written in the language of snakes, _Parseltongue._ Only Slytherin's descendents were able to read it and speak to serpents. Harry grabbed the _Parselscript_ book, sliding down the ladder with his hands and legs on the side of it.

Walking out of the library, Harry yawned deeply. It was late at night and he hadn't eaten since his early dinner with Griphook. _Where did all the time go?_

**llllll**

Some days later, Harry Potter was amazed. He thought translating the diary of his ancestor would be easy, but it was not so. He had just flicked through the pages from front to back and although the book seemed small, it had somehow had a type of enlargement charm put on it, multiplying the amount of writing stored in it.

Of the pages he had translated so far, it seemed to begin just before Hogwarts was created. It described of the search for land with some _ley lines_ running through it to power the sentiency of the building they were going to create.

Harry began to translate more of the _parselscript_.

'_Yesterday we attained some land upon a ley line in Alba. It is large and we could feel the magic pulsing as we flew over it in our brooms. It would be an ideal place to build our school. The others did not approve of my using magic to confound the non-magicals who lived nearby, but it got us the land didn't it? We have yet to think of a name for the school, but we have decided to call the forest on the land "The forbidden Forest" as Godric was nearly killed by a Thestral from it. If a student ever came up against one of those it would be too dire to think about. _

...

Multiple entries Later...

_I halted the others in their quest to build the school for the time being. How will we be able to teach magicks if non-magicals can see us or come onto the land? They are out creating borders of runes, making wards to protect us. I have been tasked with creating the foundations. Should I make my own chamber in them, where no-one but I can access? It might be good, if I ever decide to breed some serpents here, they could be dangerous to our future students or if I need to brew some more questionable potions._

_..._'

The remaining one and a half weeks before Griphook's duel were tense for the Goblin. He had conjured practice Dummies and enchanted them to fight back. None could best him and he knew that he would beat Twigrock; the stupid miscreant had never learned how to properly handle a blade.

As Griphook was busy training, Harry was continuing to translate Slytherin's diary. He seemed to be a suspicious yet intelligent man, paranoid against non-magicals of the time period. Due to not having a broad knowledge of what was happening, Harry began to read the same expandable diaries of the other founders. His translated version of Salazar's was small, yet coming along. Reading the same dates in the other diaries, Harry found the other points of view refreshing. Gryffindor considered erecting wards to be silly, claiming to the others he could simply defeat anybody who intruded by the use of his sword. Hufflepuff had no personal thoughts at that stage; she just listened to the others and said they all had good ideas. Ravenclaw had the idea of layering of wards, making the innermost wards for safety and the outer ones for keeping away non-magicals.  
Harry was amazed that he could be related to the four founders. They all had hugely different views yet all came together as friends to complete a common goal. To make magic mainstream, forcing non-magicals' children who were magical to learn how to harness their powers.

After the busy two weeks of learning in Potter Manor, the two Potters were tensely preparing to head to Gringotts. It was the day of Griphook's combat. He would regain his honour and be able to show that he was the better goblin. The underhanded methods of Twigrock Chulnat were about to surface, once again,

**llllll**

"We have gathered here today to witness a matter of honour. Due to underhanded methods employed by a certain member of the Al-Kesh Unit, another lost his honour," boomed the voice of Ragnok over the minor stadium.

The roars of the crowd were full of rage and anger. Using underhanded methods to remove a goblins honour was done, but only by the lowest of the low; the ones who were not worthy of the name _Goblin_.

"Would the Contender please enter," boomed Ragnok, introducing the one whose honour was lost.

"This is Griphook Potter. He may now make his claim. There is no backing out of this combat assembly for the one he calls upon," boomed Ragnok again, some crowd members gasping as they heard his new last name, others worried it may be them who had wronged him.

"I, Griphook Potter, have been wronged by one Twigrock Chulnat. I demand satisfaction. We will duel for each other's honour, to the death," shouted Griphook, waving his sword to the crowd for added effect.

Twigrock suddenly was pushed into the ring by a small group of Goblins. They were of the Al-Kesh unit. All of them liked Griphook; all of them hated the one who had taken his place. As Twigrock tried to escape once again, Ragnok decided it was time to speak again.

"Twigrock Chulnat, disgrace to Goblins. If you do not fight Griphook Potter here today, all of your possessions will be forfeit to him and your honour will also be forfeit," boomed Ragnok, beginning to get angry at the pathetic creature.

Twigrock's shoulders visibly slumped. Turning around slowly, he drew his sword, an unpolished and dull piece of metal. Many of the goblins in the crowd wondered how he dare fight the other with this disrespectful _thing._

It was a great dishonour to be faced in battle by one with a dull blade. Looking at Griphook, He drew his blade. It shone with brightness much like the sun's reflection. It could slice through almost anything, digging into metal before it would be stopped.

Griphook swung his blade experimentally. It was like an old friend, familiar and comfortable.

Twigrock swung his blade experimentally. It wobbled in the air, a lack of care evident as the attempted arc was not an arc.

"BEGIN!" boomed Ragnok, wanting his friend to be victorious sooner rather than later.

The two goblins approached, Twigrock doing the opposite of Griphook's moves. They began walking in a clockwise circle, bodies never turning away from one another in their deadly dance.

Twigrock Lunged with his blade, aiming for where Griphook's neck would next be. His pre-emptive strike was a mistake. Griphook was not the best at stealth for nothing. His observation skills were required to be extremely high calibre in the Al-Kesh. He noticed the telltale signs of the lunge before the sword had moved. As Twigrock lunged, Griphook sidestepped to the right and swung his blade down with as much ferocity as he could muster.

Twigrock howled. Looking down, He no longer had a left arm. Griphook's sword had cut straight through his armour and flesh with no struggle. It was then he realised he was in trouble. Looking for a way out, Twigrock decided to try a trick.

Continuing their circular movement in an anti-clockwise direction, they began to near each other again. Twigrock was slightly unbalanced; his sword was weighing down on his right arm, making him lean to that side. He lunged, aiming for Griphook's right arm...

Griphook's powers of observation once again came into action. He saw the half-hearted attack on his arm and jumped to the right quickly. Twigrock suddenly changed his attack to go for Griphook's left arm, his mind and eyes not registering the change in position.

Griphook jumped behind Twigrock and swung his blade with all of the anger and resentment for the other beast at the front of his mind. His perfect blade sheared through metal, flesh, blood and bone. Twigrock's body had been cut from shoulder to thigh, right to left. He was no more.

Griphook completed the final action to show what honour belonged to Twigrock Chulnat. He knelt down and swung his sword at the exposed neck of Twigrock's body. The sword sheared through like it hadn't gone through anything, slightly going into the floor underneath.

Griphook stood, victorious at last. He wiped the sweat off his brow, making a show of it for the crowd who were frenzied at that moment.

"I, Griphook Potter, claim all properties and honour of Twigrock Chulnat. I leave his blade to whomever wishes to claim it in its weakness. All who challenge me in the future shall meet the same fate!"

With that, Griphook walked away from the traitor's body and out of the arena. He walked up to Harry, a handshake given by Ragnok along the way.

"Good Work Griphook," said Harry," Do you still want to be a Potter?"

"Yes please, my friend," he uttered.

"I see no problem with that. Do you want to return now to Potter Manor with me?"

"No thank you Harry, I have business to attend to here," said Griphook, bowing slightly and turning to walk away.

"I'll see you later!" shouted Harry, before raising his fist to his mouth.

"_Potter manor,"_ he said, disappearing with a familiar pull on his navel.

* * *

**Author's Note**:

This chapter's way better than the last one, I hope you guys like it.

Please review, even if you just say "I like it."

Thanks for Reading,

_DaRoHa_


	9. Bookworm

_**HOGWARTS WILL BE IN THE STORY. HE OWNS IT AND IS GOING TO GO ANYWAY I DONT CARE WHAT YOU THINK. THERE MAY BE PARTS WHERE HE KNOWS EVERYTHING BUT HARRY HAS MINOR GAPS IN HIS KNOWLEGDE WHICH CAN BE FILLED BY BEING SOCIAL AND LEARNING.**_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

The Library in Potter Manor has tens of maybe hundreds of thousands of books.

Hope I redeemed myself last Chapter...

Sorry for taking so long to update but a lot has been going on in my life.

_DaRoHa_

* * *

**Chapter 9 ~ Bookworm**

It had been months since the duel of honour, and Harry's self-training and learning was coming along well. He had finished his translation of Slytherin's diary, getting a true understanding of the man and his motives. He had also read the diaries of the other founders, realising that they were more than friends, they were two loving married couples.

Harry was at that time, the brightest Wizard of his age, mainly due to owning almost all books and having masters of different magicks as his ancestors. Griphook decided to take Harry up on his offer of training him so he would know how to fight and understand some goblin magic.

Walking into the library where Harry was reading _Quidditch through the Ages_, Griphook called out to Harry," Harry! I feel I am ready to teach and mentor you if you wish me to."

"That would be great!" exclaimed Harry, excited about learning to fight and to learn goblin magicks.

"We can begin whenever you are ready, but it would be best if I gave you some books to read to prepare you."

"As long as I'm learning from you I'll be happy. I'm getting a bit bored of just sitting here reading books. It must be at least one hundred books I've read so far."

"Well I need you to read these ones," said Griphook, leading Harry over to a shelf full of books written purely in gobbledygook. He pointed to a specific row, one that housed books about basic etiquette and base magicks.

"So how many of these do I need to read?"

"Each book on this row," said Griphook before doing a quick count," forty-three books and I will test you on the knowledge found in each of them in a small quiz for each. If you don't understand something just ask me. I'll be reading those ones up there," He said, pointing to some heavier looking tomes on the top shelves.

Harry was intrigued. He would be learning goblin knowledge from their books and a goblin! But yet again, it would take over a month to learn all of it, and that was only the basics!

Harry summoned Lucas by calling his name. He then got him to move all of the books that Griphook wanted read into his study corner. Looking through the various titles, he chose _Al-Kesh Guide to fading and apparition_.

"Griphook!" he shouted, calling his new mentor to him.

"Yes Harry?"

"I'm going to read this one. Just letting you know because you said you had tests for me and This seems the most interesting."

"Ah...That it is. Fading is like apparition but much sneakier. Just read the book and I'll be over there reading my books," said Griphook, pointing to the far other study area next to the entrance.

As day by day passed, Harry learnt copious amounts of goblin lore and magicks. What he was learning consisted of guides and how-to manuals, all very basic compared to what an of-age goblin knew.

**llllll**

Having spent months learning from the Potter Library and teaching each other new things, Griphook was comfortable enough and finally ready to teach Harry the practical arts of Fading and Apparition.

"Harry, this is probably the most important lesson I will teach you. I am going to teach you fading and goblin apparition," said Griphook mysteriously.

"So Fading is where you go into a type of there-but-not-there state in which you can remain hidden or fade in and out of existence over short distances?"

"Yes, it seems you learnt that book well," replied Griphook, very impressed.

"Well it was the most interesting out of the ones you gave me, apart from the runes books. But can I do goblin apparition? I'm not a goblin," mumbled Harry, worried his friend would not accept him.

"Harry, I believe you will be able to do it because of your ancestry, Emrys Myrrdin - your ancestor Merlin, was able to do it, so could the four founders of Hogwarts. They are the only humans ever to be able to do it."

"So can we begin? It'll be so cool...I can just fade into the dining room i wont need to walk down from the bedroom," exclaimed Harry, the gleefulness of his youth evident.

"It is much similar to Wizard Apparition, having the same goals used to achieve it. Destination, Determination & Deliberation. You must open your mind to learn this Harry. It is not possible to splinch yourself as a wizard can, but it is possible to fade out and leave something behind, such as a foreign object or contaminant which has somehow entered your body. This is why it is so rare for wizards. Your brand of magic is different and so only the very powerful and most focussed can do it, with the assistance of a goblin to teach them of course," lectured Griphook, grinning in a horrible goblin grin as he said the last part.

"You must visualise your destination having a memory of it, or with a Pensieve memory of it to fade into or you can be lost in the ether. Your determination is your will to disappear and reappear. Your focus must be complete when you are doing this or it is possible to be partially faded out and remain that way until the rest of your body is found. With your deliberation you choose when to fade, how much to fade and if you are visible or invisible. Being faded so only 30% of your person is left is considered invisible as the most powerful wards and wizards can only detect fading concentrates above 80%, such as ghosts."

"So i think of where to go, when to go and appear and how fast and how much i have to fade?"

"yes Harry. Now have a go," said Griphook. _Do these wizards need to repeat everything we say to them?_

As Harry focussed, Griphook was amazed. He disappeared from view completely.

"Harry?" called Griphook, worried because he didn't know where the young duke may have gone to.

Feeling as if he was being watched, Griphook looked up and saw Harry sitting with his legs dangling off of one of the shelves, at least ten metres of the ground.

"Care to join me Griphook? Or are goblins scared of heights?"

"You're very lucky I am a member of your house Harry. It prevents me from harming you," mumbled Griphook as he faded out, appearing behind Harry on the top of another shelf momentarily.

**llllll**

Christmas came quickly to Potter Manor with all of Harry's training and his magical core's strengthening past the level of Arch-Mage. He was extremely excited to see Sirius again, his last visit only being for 5 minutes before him and Amelia had gone to Fiji.

"Hello Pup!" announced Sirius as he sauntered into the room, hands in pockets of what looked to be a skirt that he was wearing.

"SIRIUS!" exclaimed Harry, running to hug his godfather.

Feeling something was wrong, Harry stepped back and looked at what Sirius was wearing.

"Why are you wearing a dress?" inquired Harry.

"It's not a dress, it's a Sarong. It's a Fijian thing that all the men wear. I just apparated straight from the IFZ and this is what I was wearing."

"Why didn't you just apparate? Surely there must've been hundreds of people at the International Floo Zone?"

"We aren't all merlins in the making Harry, and besides," said Sirius, lowering his voice and moving closer to give a reason for their journey," I think Amelia is Pregnant."

"How far along?"

"About two weeks i'd guess," he replied.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for taking so long to update but a lot has been going on in my life and I've really just been struggling to keep going because my computer was stuffing me around and then I just didn't know how to continue.

It will probably be not the next chapter, but the chapter after it will be the start of Hogwarts...

_DaRoHa_


End file.
